


DP5GCSBIU™: The Sequel

by jng



Series: Dumbass Persona Group Chat Shit™ [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual akira, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gray-Asexuality, Group Chat Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Lesbian Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Persona 4 References, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Spoilers, asexual futaba, bisexual ann, chat fic, dumb humor, gray asexual yusuke, just dumb teenagers being dumb, lesbian makoto, more innuendos than should be accepted, pansexual haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: Oracle: you need me to doxx anyone for youJoker: Futaba, no.Oracle: >:3Oracle: just say the wordOracle: and i will do itJoker: Futaba please do not do That.Oracle: >;3Or, the promised sequel to Dumbass Persona 5 Group Chat Shit Because I'm Unoriginal™. Can be read as a stand alone, but it's recommended you read the first fic first.





	1. April

_ April 10th, 2018 _

_ 7:10 pm _

**Pea Brain Support Group**

**Oracle:** sledgang.mov

**Oracle:** sled gang lookin fresh af

**Skull:** lmao we almost got kicked outta the mall for that

**Joker:** What did I just watch what happened.

**Oracle:** i had ryuji take me to the mall 

**Oracle:** and we did sled gang

**Oracle:** meaning ryuji sled down the escalator while i yelled sled gang

**Skull:** sled gang

**Joker:** Sled gang.

**Panther:** you two are soo reckless. where did you even get the sleds?

**Oracle:** dont worry about it

**Joker:** Dammit I wish I was there. 

**Oracle:** sled gang?

**Joker:** Sled gang.

**Skull:** sled gang

**Joker:** What inspired sled gang anyways?

**Oracle:** i wanted to do something fun before school tomorrow

**Oracle:** something reckless >:3

**Joker:** School starts tomorrow for you guys?

**Joker:** Jokes on you I don’t start until the 14th

**Oracle:** fuck off

**Joker:** Rude

**Panther:** How’s your hometown, Akira?

**Joker:** _ Boring.  _

**Joker:** Although the talk about me being back has definitely started up. No one quite knows what to say. Can only imagine how it’ll be when school starts up.

**Joker:** Futaba, are you excited for school?

**Oracle:** :|

**Oracle:** i dont appreciate that

**Joker:** Good luck~

**Oracle:** >:\

**Queen:** I was wondering why the group chat was so lively…

**Queen:** Futaba and Ryuji that was incredibly reckless of you, how could you even think doing something so idiotic was a good idea? Don’t you understand how dangerous that was?

**Joker:** Makoto in to lay down the law.

**Panther:** wow

**Skull:** sled gang

**Oracle:** sled gang

~ **_Joker_ ** _ has changed the name of the chat to  _ **_Sled Gang_ ** _ ~ _

**Queen:** Akira.

**Joker:** Sled gang.

**Panther:** how’s university, makoto? did you and haru finish moving in?

**Queen:** We did, actually. I appreciate you and Shiho coming to help us out. There was a lot of stuff that had to be carried inside.

**Panther:** it’s no problem! have classes started yet?

**Queen:** They started up today. So far, so good.

**Joker:** Good luck.

**Queen:** Thank you.

**Joker:** Did you and Haru get a dorm room on campus or…?

**Queen:** Er, no. We’re renting a one room apartment just off campus. Haru initially suggested getting a house but I told her that was unnecessary. 

**Joker:** Ooo that’s gay. Stay safe kiddos ;)

**Queen:** Akira!

**Joker:** I’m just saying ̄\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

**Queen:** You’re impossible sometimes…

**Joker:** :)

**Panther:** akira, how’s inaba?

**Joker:** BORING

**Joker:** I’m actually debating joining a club this year, because at least then I won’t be completely bored, but at the same time all the club opportunities suck and I’m pretty sure half the town still thinks I’m a Nasty Crimeboy.

**Oracle:** you are a nasty crimeboy tho

**Joker:** Yeah but they don’t know that.

**Joker:** They don’t know about the real crimes. They just think I assaulted someone when really I was defending a woman from some Megamind lookin egg.

**Joker:** I am just WAITING for more gossip, because nothing ever fucking happens here, so OBVIOUSLY the entire town has gotta shit talk me to keep themselves occupied. Bets until how long it takes until rumors that I’m a Phantom Thief spread?

**Oracle:** you mean they havent already

**Joker:** Surprisingly no. If it happens y’all will know first thing.

**Panther:** akira please don’t use the term “y’all.” we know you’re a country boy, you don’t have to talk like that.

**Joker:** Rude :(

**Oracle:** well

**Oracle:** you know what they say ann

**Panther:** what?

**Oracle:** country girls make do ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

**Joker:** Oh my god stop.

**Panther:** i don’t understand?

**Joker:** Don’t look it up. You’ll kill me and I don’t need that kind of negativity.

**Oracle:** i got it >:3

**Joker:** Futaba no.

**Oracle:** [ countrygirls-makedo-nsfw.jpg ](https://i.imgur.com/sW1TSs2.jpg)

**Panther:** ew!

**Joker:** Futaba I hate you.

**Oracle:** no you dont >:3

**Queen:** Too far…

**Skull:** gdi futaba

**Noir:** That is… very unsanitary.

**Oracle:** i also saw one for country boys :3

**Joker:** _ Oh god no don’t send it. _

**Oracle:** _ too late ;3 _

**Joker:** _ God dammit. _

**Oracle:** [ country-boys.png ](https://pics.me.me/city-guys-buy-vibrators-country-guys-make-do-27718818.png)

**Joker:** That’s literally the same fucking image just with a boy instead.

**Oracle:** hes a country boy akira :\

**Oracle:** dont be rude hes just like you

**Joker:** _ Leave me alone aaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

**Oracle:** no :3

* * *

_ April 11th, 2018 _

_ 3:39 pm _

**Sled Gang**

**Joker:** So how was school :)

**Skull:** ann nd i r in the same class this year so thats cool

**Joker:** Nice, nice. 

**Panther:** mishima’s there too. the teacher put ryuji and mishima next to each other, and i sit directly in front of them, so… this’ll be fun

**Joker:** _ Damn sounds fun. Wish I was there. _

**Skull:** dude thatd be so cool tf

**Panther:** it’d also be chaotic

**Oracle:** wish i was in the same class >:(

**Joker:** Futaba!!! How was school!!!

**Oracle:** boring

**Oracle:** my class is full of a bunch of normies

**Oracle:** im over it

**Oracle:** would much rather stay home playing video games

**Joker:** It’s been 1 day the difficult shit hasn’t even started yet.

**Oracle:** still over it

**Panther:** when’s school start for kosei?

**Panther:** @fox

**Fox:** Hm?

**Fox:** Oh, school started yesterday for us. 

**Joker:** How’d it go

**Fox:** Not bad. There’s not much to say about it.

**Joker:** Sounds boring. 

**Fox:** That is is. The majority of my class periods so far have been spent sketching.

**Joker:** Any new major pieces in the works?

**Fox:** Currently, no. Inspiration for anything major has yet to hit.

**Joker:** I’m sure you’ll find inspiration soon, right? Your work is amazing either way.

**Fox:** Thank you, Akira.

**Oracle:** this is really gay

**Oracle:** _ we get it youre in love _

**Joker:** _ MAYBE SO. _

**Skull:** off topic but

**Skull:** [ dog.img ](http://cdn.akc.org/content/article-body-image/puppy_walking_on_leash_body_image.jpg)

**Skull:** dog

**Joker:** DOG

**Oracle:** DOG

**Panther:** DOG

**Skull:** found this good boy while walkin home from school

**Joker:** OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO SOFT

**Skull:** he was

**Skull:** the owner was real nice too

**Panther:** ohhh my god he’s so cute

**Skull:** aint he

**Skull:** he loved all the attention

**Oracle:** so small

**Oracle:** so good

**Fox:** That truly is a beautiful creature.

**Panther:** isn’t that the name of a book series? beautiful creatures?

**Fox:** Is it?

**Panther:** i think so

**Joker:** Yeah it is. I don’t know anything about it but it exists. Have you read it, Ann?

**Panther:** no but i’ve seen it in book stores and stuff.

**Joker:** Gotcha.

**Oracle:** isnt it a ya romance 

**Joker:** I think there’s romance in it but that’s not the entire plot. Also there’s a movie based off of it, or so I think it was.

**Oracle:** you going to watch it >:3

**Joker:** Maybe. Not sure yet.

**Fox:** How did this conversation derail so fast.

**Joker:** Just seems to be the way it is.

**Fox:** Fair enough.

* * *

_ April 14th, 2018 _

_ 3:40pm _

**Sled Gang**

**Oracle:** so akira how was school

**Joker:** Awful. People recognize me.

**Joker:** “Isn’t that the kid who was arrested for assault charges last year?”

**Joker:** “I heard he killed someone”

**Joker:** Yeah buddy I’m going to kill  _ you  _ if you don’t shut the fuck up.

**Oracle:** you? 

**Oracle:** kill someone?

**Oracle:** bitch you couldnt hurt anyone if you wanted to smh

**Oracle:** remember when you stepped on monas tail by mistake and ran around leblanc going “im so sorry morgana” for the next 20 minutes

**Joker:** I remember. Sojiro was so concerned.

**Oracle:** ye

**Queen:** I’m so sorry you have to put up with that, Akira. This is your last year of high school so just hold on a little longer.

**Joker:** I’m doing that. But like..damn it sucks. No one cares about the real story having come out, or how Shido was the real criminal or how I was trying to defend the woman he was assaulting like… there’s real evidence out showing I’m innocent. Don’t people have anything better to do?

**Queen:** You would think so, but apparently not. All anyone seems to care about are rumors and gossip. Remember how prominent rumors became during our time as Phantom Thieves?

**Joker:** _ Oh yeah, big time.  _

**Joker:** Half of our targets were found based on rumors. Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura… hell, even Shido a bit if you think about it.

**Joker:** There’s always some truth in rumors. Like, yes, I was arrested last spring, but there’s evidence showing why and what the outcome of that case was. Some rumors can be debunked with literally a quick google search.

**Oracle:** people are idiots who get their info from tumblr and dont bother double checking

**Oracle:** stupid people are just gonna be stupid

**Joker:** No shit.

**Fox:** It’s tough being the outcast, but try not to let it get to you. All of us are here for support, and quite frankly if they only care about who you are due to baseless rumors, they’re not worth it.

**Joker:** I won’t. The rumors were much worse when I first started at Shujin. Back then, there was nothing to prove I was innocent and I didn’t have you guys for support. Ryuji and Ann were probably my only support for a while, and at first Ann didn’t care for me too much. At this point, this is just a minor inconvenience.

**Fox:** Fair enough. Still, I’m sorry to hear that you have to put up with this.

**Joker:** I’ll manage. I always do, after all. But you guys are stuck with me yelling about all my dumbass classmates.

**Fox:** That’s acceptable.

**Queen:** No issue here. Vent as much as you need.

**Oracle:** you need me to doxx anyone for you

**Joker:** Futaba, no.

**Oracle:** >:3

**Oracle:** just say the word

**Oracle:** _ and i will do it _

**Joker:** Futaba please do not do That.

**Oracle:** _ >;3 _

* * *

_ April 20th, 2018 _

_ 3:21am _

**Sled Gang**

**Oracle:** guys

**Oracle:** revelation

**Oracle:** come online right now

**Oracle:** i will hack your phones

**Panther:** it is 3:30 am on a school night what do you want

**Skull:** wat

**Fox:** Do you need something?

**Joker:** Ye

**Noir:** Yes?

**Oracle:** so we have everyone except makoto nice

**Joker:** Why are all of you awake what the fuck. Go to sleep

**Oracle:** sleep

**Oracle:** dont know her

**Skull:** i still havent adjusted to my school schedule yet

**Panther:** you’re going to fall asleep in class

**Skull:** i mean

**Skull:** prolly

**Noir:** I was busy studying. One thing they do not tell you is that university is a lot of studying and a lot of work outside of class. Much more than it was in high school…

**Skull:** oh man u should sleep soon haru

**Noir:** It’s okay. My first class tomorrow doesn’t start until 12:30 so it should be okay to stay up a little later.

**Fox:** I’m currently working on a new painting. Is there a reason you need us online this late?

**Oracle:** yep :3

**Joker:** Ann what’s your excuse.

**Panther:** you assholes woke me up

**Panther:** what about you akira, what’s your excuse.

**Joker:** Anxiety and PTSD 👉😎👉

**Skull:** dude…

**Joker:** Ryuji. I got the shit kicked out of me in an interrogation room. I’d be impressed if anyone could come out of that without any mental issues.

**Noir:** Solitary confinement…

**Joker:** And that. Oh man prison was fun

**Skull:** dude

**Skull:** do u need to like, talk to someone?

**Joker:** Haha not having this conversation, what do you need Futaba?

**Oracle:** oh

**Oracle:** oh wow that was

**Oracle:** depressing

**Oracle:** i was gonna say youre basically an anime protagonist akira

**Oracle:** but like

**Oracle:** after that 

**Oracle:** come here so i can hug you

**Joker:** Can’t. I’m not in Tokyo.

**Joker:** _ Hey wait what do you mean I’m an anime protagonist. _

**Oracle:** i mean think about it

**Oracle:** transfer student with some secret magical dumbass fuckery going on behind the scenes

**Oracle:** some kind of dumb magical girl transformation bs aka persona awakening and metaverse outfit

**Oracle:** the chosen one aka wildcard

**Oracle:** you really are The Special™ 

**Joker:** What… in the fuck…

**Oracle:** plus you do the anime glasses glint thingy

**Joker:** I…

**Joker:** ...okay.

**Panther:** i mean… she’s not completely wrong.

**Fox:** Futaba, what are you referring to right now?

**Oracle:** inari

**Oracle:** what the fuck do you mean what am i referring to

**Oracle:** dont you dare tell me you have never watched a single anime in your goddamn life

**Fox:** I don’t usually have the time, however I will admit there are some that I find myself attracted to the artstyle of.

**Oracle:** you pathetic fucking stringbean

**Oracle:** you sad sad little gay

**Oracle:** how do you live like this

**Skull:** wait futaba ur missin one major key piece to a generic anime protag

**Oracle:** owo?

**Skull:** ur missin the unnatural colored wild hair

**Oracle:** OH SHIT YOU RIGHT

**Oracle:** akira

**Oracle:** dye your hair fucking pink right now

**Joker:** Oh my god no.

**Oracle:** akira 

**Oracle:** listen to me

**Oracle:** you need to achieve maximum protagonist energy

**Oracle:** be the anime protagonist of your dreams

**Joker:** I don’t want to be an anime protagonist what the fuck.

**Oracle:** akira

**Oracle:** pink

**Joker:** _ No. _

**Panther:** if this is all, i’m going back to sleep…

**Oracle:** ann akira needs pink hair

**Panther:** i see… if you need someone to help style it once it’s been dyed, i can help out with that.

**Oracle:** dope ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

**Panther:** alright back to bed. goodnight everyone, good luck with your protagonist adventure akira

**Joker:** _ It’s not an adventure, I don’t want this _

**Noir:** Aww, you’d look so cute with pink hair akira-kun (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Joker:** I do not desire pink hair, please leave my hair alone.

**Oracle:** fine

**Joker:** Thank you.

**Oracle:** dye it lime green instead

**Joker:** Oh my god.

* * *

_ April 20th, 2018 _

_ 6:13 am _

**Sled Gang**

**Queen:** After having read back the chat from last night…

**Queen:** Number one, Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke the three of you need to readjust your sleep schedule. You have to focus on your studies, especially if you want to get into a good university. Ryuji and Yusuke this goes double for you two. This is your last year of high school, and soon enough you will have to study for entrance exams. Please take your studies more seriously. As a student, it is your job to be alert and attentive during class and you’ll be unable to do that with your current sleeping habits. Please sleep.

**Queen:** Two, Haru please do not stay up so late studying. Yes, it is important to stay on top of things, but please do not sacrifice your own health to do so. She’s sleeping now, and I have class in an hour so I won’t be able to say it verbally to her, but please take care of yourself. I love you, and don’t want you to get sick from overworking yourself.

**Queen:** Three, Akira. Please… see a therapist or a professional or someone. I understand you use those sort of jokes as a coping mechanism, but joking about it and purposely putting yourself down will not help in the slightest. Intrusive thoughts and anxiety can get in the way of a healthy sleep schedule, and I’m sorry you’ve been experiencing such things. Please seek out professional help if you can, as I believe I speak for everyone when I say we are all worried about you and want to be here to support you. No, you are not a burden and your mental health does not make you a burden. All of us here have some of our own mental disabilities in some way, shape or form. It is difficult to work with, but there are things that can be done to help. Please consider it, and I hope you know we all care about you greatly.

**Queen:** Four… please don’t force Akira to dye his hair. It’s unprofessional and he doesn’t want to.

**Oracle:** but hell be an anime protagonist

**Queen:** Don’t force him into that position, Futaba.

**Oracle:** ):

* * *

_ April 24th, 2018 _

_ 7:36 pm _

**Akira Kurusu → Ryuji Sakamoto**

**AK:** For real.

**RS:** for real?

**AK:** For real.

**RS:** for real…

**AK:** For real?

**RS:** for real

**AK:** For real!

**RS:** for real??

**AK:** For  _ real _

**RS:** for real?!?

**AK:** For real? 

**AK:** For real.

**RS:** for real.

**AK:** For real.

**RS:** for real?

**AK:** _ For real. _

**RS:** for real…

**AK:** For real.

**RS:** for real.

**AK:** for real

* * *

_ April 28th, 2018 _

_ 2:17 pm _

**Sled Gang**

**Oracle:** i am about .5 seconds away from losing my shit 

**Joker:** All the other kids, with the pumped up kicks…

**Oracle:** the ki wont stop tapping his pencil against the desk

**Oracle:** it is driving me crazy

**Oracle:** i am going to scream

**Oracle:** the teachers wont let me wear my headphones in class so i have them around my neck instead

**Panther:** have you tried asking him to stop?

**Oracle:** hhhhhh

**Oracle:** i dont know this kid how can i talk to him

**Panther:** futaba, you can do this. just turn around and simply ask him if he could please stop tapping his pencil

**Oracle:** hhhhhhhh

**Oracle:** but

**Panther:** it’s going to be ok. 

**Oracle:** but what if he gives me a dirty look

**Oracle:** or doesnt stop

**Oracle:** even though he knows its bothering me

**Oracle:** and he does it more because he knows it bothers me

**Oracle:** what if he continues to do this the entire school year

**Oracle:** i cant deal with that ann hhhh

**Oracle:** this would be so much easier with my key item

**Joker:** Futaba, your key item is right here. It’s going to be okay.

**Joker:** Think about this for a moment. He’s a stranger, yes, but what kind of douchebag would continue to do something to spite a stranger even though it is clearly bothering her?

**Joker:** You’d have to be the lowest of the low for that.

**Oracle:** but what if he is

**Joker:** You have no way of knowing that. And chances are, he’s really not.

**Joker:** If you ask him nicely, “hey could you stop tapping your pencil please?” he’ll stop.

**Oracle:** but what if its a nervous compulsion and im taking that away from him

**Oracle:** like uh how i tap my fingers against my phone case or chew on my hair or play with the cord on my headphones

**Oracle:** i cant take that thing away from him

**Joker:** Futaba. Think about what you just said.

**Joker:** You listed some of your nervous compulsions.  _ Multiple  _ nervous compulsions. People who have compulsions like that usually have a ton, and are unaware they’re doing so. If this is one of his, chances are he’s not aware of it. And if it is, he probably has other compulsions such as that, and some are sure to be quieter. Right?

**Oracle:** right

**Joker:** There’s no harm in asking him. 

**Joker:** You’ve come a long way, you know. You’re not the highly agoraphobic, anxiety ridden, socially inept, depressed kid you were when we first met you. You’ve learned to open up a lot more since then, made some friends, gone to some unfamiliar locations, even ridden the train by yourself. 

**Joker:** In Shido’s palace, you even stepped in and got involved with one of the cognitions we needed to talk to in order to obtain a letter of recommendation. Remember that?

**Oracle:** yeah

**Oracle:** i 

**Oracle:** i can do this

**Joker:** You got this.

**Panther:** we believe in you!

**Oracle:** im gonna do it

**Oracle:** gonna go it

**Joker:** You got this!

**Oracle:** …

**Oracle:** i 

**Oracle:** i did it

**Panther:** nice job!

**Joker:** How’d it go?

**Oracle:** he

**Oracle:** he stopped tapping

**Oracle:** and apologized for tapping

**Joker:** See? That wasn’t so bad.

**Oracle:** yeah

**Oracle:** sorry hhh i guess theres still a lot of social anxiety

**Oracle:** i dont get as panicked as that as much anymore

**Oracle:** so im not completely sure why i was so scared

**Joker:** Hey, it’s okay. Shit happens, you know?

**Joker:** First time Ann talked to me, I didn’t know what to say to her. Who was this strange girl, and what did she want from me, you know? Hell, I just sort of stared at her while she said hi.

**Joker:** When offered a ride to school, the only thing I said was “nah”

**Joker:** It’s difficult, especially when you don’t know these people, right?

**Oracle:** right

**Panther:** we’re all here to support each other. this group has been through hell and back together, so why wouldn’t we support each other, you know?

**Oracle:** yeah

**Joker:** My question is how have you managed to text us this entire time without the teacher catching you on your phone.

**Oracle:** no idea

**Panther:** i haven’t really been typing all that much so that could be it

**Joker:** Fair enough.

* * *

_ April 30th, 2018 _

_ 1:29 pm _

**Akira Kurusu → Yusuke Kitagawa**

**AK:** Hey

**AK:** Hey. Babe.

**AK:** Babe.

**AK:** I am… so bored. There’s literally nothing to do in this hellhole town.

**AK:** Babe.

**YK:** Yes, Akira?

**AK:** Oh thank god.

**AK:** Hey. 

**AK:** I miss you.

**YK:** I miss you too.

**AK:** No like.

**AK:** I miss you a fuckton.

**AK:** It’s… really weird not being able to see you almost every day, you know? Like I know I’ve been back home for like a month but still… it’s weird.

**YK:** It is definitely strange after having you around for so long. A bit lonely, actually.

**AK:** You’re telling me…

**AK:** I can’t wait until summer break. I’ll be able to see you guys again, and actually fucking  _ do something. _

**AK:** Ughhh I’m so bored of the country. How was I used to this before? Fuck, the city is much more entertaining.

**YK:** There’s almost a rush to being in the city. Wouldn’t you agree?

**AK:** Yeah, honestly. That’s the perfect way to describe it.

**AK:** I miss you a lot.

**YK:** I miss you, too. Just hold out another few months.

**AK:** Gonna be the longest few months of my life.

**YK:** You’ll get through it, I’m sure.

**AK:** I love you…

**YK:** I love you, too.


	2. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oracle: sometimes you just gotta feel up on your internal organs  
> Fox: Must you phrase it like that?  
> Oracle: yes >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for: panic attacks, mentions of serial killers, murder, and necrophilia for some reason, slight ptsd, spoilers for persona 4

_May 1st, 2018_

_2:08 am_

**Sled Gang**

**Noir:** In case any of you were curious, apparently the notorious killer ted bundy proposed to his girlfriend during his own trial while he was representing himself.

 **Oracle:** haru what

 **Fox:** Where did that come from?

 **Noir:** I’m currently writing a research paper for class and as the name implied i have to do research for it. The topic i chose was on serial killers and different killing methods. 

**Oracle:** wait did his gf say yes

 **Noir:** She did! It was considered legal given they were in the presence of a judge, and they had a child in 1981.

 **Oracle:** wtf she married a necrophiliac murderer

 **Noir:** That she did… 

**Noir:** Ted bundy also chose to forgo legal help and act as his own lawyer during his trial.

 **Oracle:** wow what the fuck

 **Panther:** haru… why are you spouting ted bundy facts at 2am?

 **Noir:** Sleep deprivation, mostly, however it is kind of interesting and i would like to share these facts with my friends ^^

 **Oracle:** thatd be really sweet if it wasnt so terrifying

 **Noir:** The movie “silence of the lambs” was actually inspired by ted bundy.

 **Skull:** aint that the movie where they peel off the dudes faces

 **Panther:** ew!

 **Noir:** It is! Have you seen it, ryuji-kun?

 **Skull:** saw it once

 **Skull:** prolly wouldnt watch it again unless it was with friends

 **Noir:** We should all watch it together at some point!

 **Skull:** sounds good

 **Oracle:** oooo id like to watch it >:3

 **Skull:** idk if ull like it much futaba

 **Oracle:** im willing to try it :3

 **Skull:** if u say so

 **Panther:** if the rest of you are watching it then i guess i will too…

 **Noir:** At the age of 4 the serial killer jeffrey dahmer had to undergo surgery. People believe it was that surgery that changed him and inevitably lead him to murder. Before that, he was seen as a rather optimistic and outgoing kid but afterwards he became more isolated and emotionally closed off. 

**Panther:** oh no… 

**Skull:** tf kinda surgery

 **Noir:** Dahmer was found to have a double hernia and needed to have that operated on.

 **Oracle:** _oh_

 **Fox:** That would explain the surgery, however how would that change your psychological state?

 **Skull:** uhhh wats a double hernia

 **Fox:** In short terms, it’s essentially a break in the fat of the body.

 **Oracle:** how do you know what that is inari

 **Fox:** I’m an artist, Futaba. If I am to properly portray the human body, it is necessary to be familiar with anatomy.

 **Oracle:** makes sense

 **Oracle:** do you know medical shit

 **Fox:** Not quite. Most of what I know has come from various other sources. Medical terminology is not something I’m interested in, unless it can assist my work.

 **Oracle:** wow you really do only think about art :\

 **Skull:** and akira

 **Oracle:** and that

 **Noir:** Ok so basically the human body has layers of fat. A hernia typically occurs within the hips-abdomen-groin region and is what happens when your internal organs press against or discover a weak spot within those walls of fat and begin to bulge through. They don’t break the skin, and they don’t usually hurt a person. The most they usually do is cause slight stomach pain or issues in the excretory track. Most of the time it can be pressed back into place.

 **Skull:** gross

 **Oracle:** sometimes you just gotta feel up on your internal organs

 **Fox:** Must you phrase it like that?

 **Oracle:** yes >:3

 **Noir:** The type of hernia jeffrey dahmer had was an inguinal hernia, which is essentially when a hernia pushes into the groin in a weakness through the lower belly. It’s most common in men, but has been known to occur in pregnant women as well.

 **Panther:** ugh… that’s so unsettling…

 **Oracle:** ok wait if he was getting a dick operation why did it fuck up his brain

 **Panther:** futaba!

 **Oracle:** think about it

 **Oracle:** they were prodding at his junk to get rid of the double hernia so why did afterwards he close off and start killing people

 **Noir:** Well, think about it. They were operating around his genitalia, yes. Dahmer was known for killing, cannibalising, lobotomizing and dismembering attractive, typically non-white, men. He specifically targeted victims who would not likely be missed if they went missing. Often times he’d pick up his victims and at bars and lead them home with the promise of sex or money and then kill them there. Dahmer was obsessed with creating this zombified, submissive servant.

 **Noir:** Your genitalia is an area often connected to sex and sexual pleasure, as well as… other things. There is a section of your brain that controls and is connected to genitalia and, in such, sexual desires as well. Having that region operated on could potentially effect that section of the brain, as they are connected.

 **Oracle:** ohhh ok that makes more sense

 **Oracle:** i see now

 **Oracle:** so his killing was kind of a sexual thing

 **Noir:** In a sense, yes. Considering he was… also a bit of a necrophile.

 **Oracle:** yeah now it all makes sense

 **Oracle:** whatever happened in that operation must have somehow distorted that portion of his brain

 **Oracle:** the reason foot fetishes are caused is literally because of a mutation in the brain

 **Oracle:** when the part of the brain that controls genitalia overlaps with the part of the brain that controls and focuses on feet you get a foot fetish

 **Oracle:** so somehow during surgery they accidentally fucked it up so that the part of the brain controlling desires and sexual content 

**Noir:** Precisely.

 **Noir:** It’s not confirmed if that is actually the reason his killing tendencies started to show through a bit. It’s theorized but there’s not enough out there to officially confirm this.

 **Panther:** _can we stop talking about this?!_

 **Skull:** _plz_

 **Noir:** Jeffrey dahmer was known to have experimented a bit with chemicals that could potentially help get rid of the bodies.

 **Noir:** A lot of evidence was also discovered in his house after he was caught. Skulls, dismembered body parts, photographs of the victims, weapons used in the murders.

 **Noir:** Some of the murders took place in his grandmother’s house where he lived for a time after being released from the military.

 **Panther:** ok that’s enough talk about jeffrey dahmer for now.

 **Oracle:** no keep going

 **Noir:** The cult leader and serial killer charles manson actually got married while he was in prison.

 **Oracle:** you mean after he was arrested

 **Noir:** Yes. He fell in love with and married a woman while he was in captivity.

 **Oracle:** so she knew he was a killer

 **Noir:** Presumably.

 **Oracle:** what the fuck was wrong with her why would she do that

 **Noir:** Who knows.

 **Panther:** didn’t charles manson die recently?

 **Noir:** Yes.

 **Noir:** He died november 19th, 2017

 **Oracle:** so not that long ago surprisingly

 **Joker:** Why are you guys talking about serial killers what the fuck is this.

 **Noir:** I’m writing a research paper.

 **Joker:** Ah understandable

 **Noir:** If the jack the ripper case had taken place in a more modern time period instead of victorian era, london, with our current advancements in forensic technology the case would be solved.

 **Oracle:** oh for real

 **Noir:** Back then, they didn’t have all the forensic technology needed. They had the ability to identify how long a body has been dead, as was presented within the case, however they needed to be able to investigate more and truly dig deeper into the case. So little evidence was left at the crime scenes.

 **Skull:** im lost

 **Noir:** Think of it this way: if the crime had happened nowadays as opposed back then, we would be searching for fingerprints, analyzing the wounds to determine what sort of weapon or weapons were used, searched for hair or fiber evidence on the victim’s clothes… that sort of thing.

 **Skull:** hair and fiber evidence wh

 **Noir:** When someone comes into contact with anything, something called a transfer takes place. Regardless of what or who you are coming into contact with, you will always leave something behind. Fingerprints, hair, dead skin, and so on. When that person or item then comes into contact with something else, what’s known as indirect transfer takes place, where the part of you that was left behind may then be passed on to the next thing.

 **Skull:** wat does that have to do with jack the ripper

 **Joker:** I get it… so you’re saying when Jack the Ripper came in contact with his victims he had to have left something behind. Perhaps fingerprints somewhere on the crime scene, or traces of his hair came out or maybe even the fibers on his clothes. 

**Noir:** Exactly!

 **Noir:** Jack the Ripper was not very good about cleaning up after himself. The fourth and fifth victim were killed in the same night, only 45 minutes apart from each other. More time would have been necessary to efficiently clean up and even then it can be near impossible to completely clean up a crime scene. Given that there was zero clean up, as far as we know anyway, chances are there is plenty left there to investigate.

 **Noir:** Unfortunately, not as many advancements in forensic technology had been made… it’s disappointing, really.

 **Joker:** And at this point, re-opening the case is entirely pointless as there’s nothing to investigate.

 **Noir:** A pocketwatch from someone who is suspected to have been the killer with faint scratches indicating maybe he was jack the ripper was sold… 

**Joker:** Wow what the fuck.

 **Noir:** It truly is disappointing…

 **Panther:** hey maybe we can stop talking about serial killers at 2 am? ugh i don’t think i’ll be able to sleep tonight…

 **Noir:** Oh, sorry ann-chan! I hope you sleep well.

 **Panther:** i’ll try. you should get some sleep, too.

 **Noir:** Ah, i will. I just need to add some finishing touches to this paper. Goodnight everyone!

 **Skull:** gn

 **Oracle:** night

 **Panther:** goodnight…

 **Joker:** Sleep well lads

 **Panther:** always have to be the odd one out, huh?

 **Joker:** Gotta spice things up a bit sometimes

 **Panther:** fair enough

* * *

_May 2nd, 2018_

_5:02 pm_

**Sled Gang**

**Oracle:** yo i found some artsy sculpture that seems right up inaris alley

 **Fox:** Oh? Which one?

 **Oracle:** [ shinybean.jpg ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/c/c1/Cloud_Gate_%28The_Bean%29_from_east%27.jpg/340px-Cloud_Gate_%28The_Bean%29_from_east%27.jpg)

**Oracle:** it exists in the midwest i think

 **Fox:** Ah… _that_ one. I am very aware of the existence of that sculpture, as well as everything tied to the artist.

 **Fox:** It’s called “Cloud Gate,” made unfortunately by Anish Kapoor, however most people refer to it as “The Bean.” Kapoor, naturally, despises this nickname, which is just a further reason to call it such.

 **Oracle:** the

 **Oracle:** the bean

 **Fox:** Yes, the Bean. 

**Queen:** It is a very fitting nickname…

 **Noir:** It’s so shiny!

 **Fox:** It’s an interesting sculptor, however from what I have seen, it’s treated as a major joke. Mostly due to the creator being Anish Kapoor.

 **Skull:** im sorry but who tf is anish kapoor

 **Oracle:** RYUJI NO

 **Skull:** wat why

 **Oracle:** now youve done it

 **Skull:** _wat did i do_

 **Oracle:** _youve activated his trap card_

 **Panther:** oh wow he’s been… typing for a while…

 **Joker:** Now I’m really curious.

 **Noir:** Hmm…

 **Queen:** I’ll admit, I am a tad bit curious as well.

 **Oracle:** you are asking questions you do not want the answer to

 **Oracle:** i saw a tumblr post talking about anish kapoor and

 **Oracle:** dont ask that question ryuji

 **Fox:** Anish Kapoor is a scoundrel and a stain to the art world. He is everything an artist should avoid, as he is a disgrace. Kapoor has been known to be rather stuck up, as he is another wealthy artist who allowed fame and fortune to get to his head, which is a shame considering the amount of influence someone of that status could have. He only thinks for himself and his own benefits, not for the sake of his art or fellow artists.

 **Oracle:** smh whyd you ask

 **Panther:** he… sounds a lot like madarame…

 **Fox:** In a sense, he’s exactly like Madarame was. The main difference is people recognize what Kapoor is, while no one quite saw through Madarame’s true colors.

 **Oracle:** was that a fucking pun

 **Fox:** Perhaps.

 **Oracle:** i hate you so much

 **Skull:** i see wat u mean abt not askin futaba

 **Oracle:** i warned you D:<

 **Queen:** What did Kapoor do, exactly that was so bad?

 **Oracle:** QUEEN NO

 **Panther:** now you’ve done it…

 **Skull:** oh no

 **Joker:** Let the pretty art boy rant about his art stuff, don’t be fucking rude >:(

 **Oracle:** you only say that because youre gay and in love

 **Joker:** Okay yes, but he’s also very passionate about this and I love that ~ <3

 **Panther:** you’re so gay

 **Joker:** So are you, what’s your point

 **Panther:** got me there

 **Fox:** Aside from being known as pompous and egotistical? Well, there is everything revolving around vantablack, and what he did with it. Essentially, vantablack was created sometime in 2014 and is the darkest possible shade of black. It observes approximately 99.96% of light. Since then, Surrey Nanosystems, the creators of vantablack, have created an even darker shade of black, but that’s not exactly relevant to this. Anish Kapoor decided he wanted this and bought all the rights to vantablack, allowing himself to be the only person, not even artist but _person,_ to legally have the rights to use this shade. Given his stuck up nature, of course he refused to share and absolutely infuriated the rest of the art world. 

**Oracle:** inari pls spare us

 **Joker:** _Let him rant._

 **Oracle:** _fuck you_

 **Queen:** I see… was anything done about this?

 **Oracle:** MAKOTO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS

 **Fox:** Actually, yes. Stuart Semple, another artist and one known to create new pigments, decided in turn he would create a new shade of pink. He created the brightest shade of pink currently known and called it the Pinkest Pink, and then allowed purchase of it online for everyone except for Kapoor. If one was to buy this, they would have to officially confirm that they are not Kapoor or at all associated with Kapoor, and will not be giving it to Kapoor or any associates of Kapoor. Somehow, an associate of his managed to get pinkest pink and gave it to Kapoor, where he then reacted by dipping his middle finger into it and posted a picture of it on social media as his own means of retaliation. Suffice to say, no one was happy about this.

 **Oracle:** inari

 **Oracle:** youre killing me inari

 **Joker:** _Let him rant._

 **Oracle:** _fuck you_

 **Fox:** Semple retaliated once more by creating two new pigments: Diamond Dust and Black 2.0. Diamond Dust is a glitter type made from glass shards. It’s one of the most if not _the_ most reflective glitters to currently exist, and is available to everyone except for Kapoor. As it is made from glass, sticking your finger in it will hurt, and was essentially another way to taunt Kapoor. As for Black 2.0, it is essentially vantablack but just a tad lighter and much safer. Vantablack is highly toxic, explosive and application must be done in a properly sealed laboratory. As for Black 2.0, it’s cheap, safe, and supposedly smells of cherries. Once again, it is available to everyone except for Kapoor.

 **Oracle:** are you done

 **Fox:** The feud seems to have ended there, however Kapoor did make a comment to the public stating he would sue Semple. No lawsuit has been made. 

**Joker:** Did they ever find out who leaked pinkest pink to Kapoor?

 **Fox:** An investigation was launched, however I don’t know the details of that.

 **Queen:** Interesting. I never knew the art world could be so… competitive.

 **Fox:** It can be absolutely brutal at times.

 **Panther:** that’s a lot to take in.

 **Fox:** Semple also created a color changing pigment known as Phaze, which when put under heat changes from a dark purple to Pinkest Pink. Once again, it is available to everyone except Kapoor. He has another one of these color changing paints known as Shift, which starts out as a matte black and transitions through the colors of the rainbow.

 **Queen:** That’s impressive. 

**Oracle:** i can feel my soul slowly being sucked out of my body

 **Oracle:** please are you done

 **Oracle:** please

 **Joker:** >:( 

**Joker:** Don’t be rude >:(

 **Oracle:** fuck you

 **Joker:** No >:(

 **Oracle:** >:(

* * *

_May 4th, 2018_

_6:10 pm_

**Sled Gang**

**Skull:** guys

 **Skull:** rats.img 

**Skull:** look at my lil dudes 

**Oracle:**!!!

 **Queen:** Oh, they’re adorable. 

**Joker:** _Ryuji are those your rats_

 **Skull:** they are

 **Skull:** meet echo and remy

 **Skull:** echo.img 

**Skull:** remy.img 

**Skull:** echoandremy.img 

**Oracle:** you named him remy after remy from ratatouille didnt you

 **Skull:** maybe

 **Oracle:** ryuji bring your rats to leblanc i need to see them

 **Joker:** _Ryuji bring your rats to Inaba I need to see them._

 **Skull:** i just got em so i wanna wait for them to get used to me first

 **Skull:** after that then ill let u guys come over and meet em

 **Queen:** That’s rather responsible of you, Ryuji. How long have you had them?

 **Skull:** bout an hour or 2

 **Skull:** ive been mentioning it to my mom that i wanted to get rats

 **Skull:** she texted me tellin me to come straight home after school for some reason, which was kinda weird but sure

 **Skull:** turns out she managed to get out of work early and decided to bring me over to the pet store to get some rats

 **Oracle:**!!!

 **Joker:** Your mom is a saint.

 **Joker:** Please tell Momma Sakamoto I miss her.

 **Skull:** she misses you too

 **Joker:** :’)

 **Joker:** Also. Ryuji. You know what you have to do now.

 **Skull:** uhhh wats up

 **Joker:** _You have to send me daily rat pictures._

 **Skull:** _will do_

 **Oracle:** ^

 **Skull:** rats.img 

**Joker:** I love them

 **Oracle:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 _~_ **_Joker_ ** _has changed the name of the chat to_ **_Rat Gang_ ** _~_

 **Queen:** “Rat gang”?

 **Joker:** We’re showing support for Ryuji’s rats.

 **Skull:** rat gang

 **Oracle:** rat gang

 **Joker:** Rat gang

 **Queen:** I see…

 **Joker:** I can feel your confused judgement from here.

 **Joker:** Just accept it for what it is, Queen.

 **Joker:** Rat gang.

 **Oracle:** rat gang

 **Skull:** rat gang

* * *

_May 6th, 2018_

_1:45 am_

**Futaba Sakura → Ryuji Sakamoto**

**FS:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwH0k91FueE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwH0k91FueE)

**RS:** hey why

 **FS:** >:3

* * *

_May 7th, 2018_

_3:58 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Joker:** oof-nice.img 

**Joker:** So I found this in the shopping district…

 **Panther:** is that the bi flag?

 **Joker:** Yep! Found it in the textile shop. The owner of the shop is really nice, actually.

 **Joker:** I also found a scarf made the colors of the asexual flag, and one the colors of the trans flag.

 **Joker:** It’s a cute little shop, too. I asked the owner about the colors and everything and she said that her son actually made those. Apparently he’s really good at sewing, and I want to meet this man.

 **Panther:** wow that’s really cool! 

**Joker:** Isn’t it? 

**Joker:** Alright I’m actually heading home and… that place was really cool. I don’t know if the owner recognized me, but she didn’t say anything. She told me I could come back any time. It sucks that such a cute and rustic shop isn’t going to get much business, though, considering Junes is right down the street.

 **Panther:** well… capitalism, i guess.

 **Joker:** Yeah… that really sucks.

 **Joker:** But hey, I guess I know where I’m going to spend 90% of my time now. I hope the nice lady who runs the place doesn’t mind the company of a criminal (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 **Panther:** i’m sure she won’t mind. it probably gets lonely, sometimes.

 **Joker:** I can imagine. It’s such a cute little shop, though. I get the feeling Haru would like it a lot.

 **Panther:** that sort of thing does seem like something she’d enjoy.

 **Joker:** Also… this town has a history of murder, so there’s that for her to look into.

 **Panther:** yeah, you’ve mentioned that before. what exactly happened?

 **Joker:** I don’t remember much from it considering I was pretty little at the time, but basically three people were killed and several went missing. This tv announcer was caught having an affair so she was kicked off the air, and later was found dead on a tv antenna. A day or so later, the high school girl who had first found the body also showed up dead. Months passed and several high schoolers went missing, but later on turned up with no recollection of what had happened. Sometime over the summer though, a body of a high school teacher was found. The killer was a student from a different school, funny enough, who killed him with blunt force trauma. Different killer than the original victim though, as the originals looked, well… unharmed? It’s unknown quite how the killer did it, but there was no trace of injury, poisoning, or anything like that. At one point, a little girl ended up going missing. She’s probably around our age, now.

 **Panther:** oh my god. that’s… so messed up. you said the real killer was a detective, right?

 **Joker:** Yep. Apparently he’d been the partner to the detective who had been leading the case. It was his daughter who went missing, and his _partner_ who had been in part responsible.

 **Panther:** oh my god… who could do such an awful thing?

 **Joker:** I know, right? I’m glad he was caught, though.

 **Panther:** sounds like someone who’s heart we could have changed…

 **Joker:** Yeah, honestly. Well, in the end I guess justice was pretty much served. He’s still in jail, I think. I’d like to know how he killed the original victims, though. Makes no sense.

 **Panther:** yeah, that’s really weird. 

**Joker:** Oh well. Some things will just remain a mystery, I guess.

 **Panther:** fair enough

* * *

_May 10th, 2018_

_3:58 am_

**Rat Gang**

**Oracle:** werewolves were the og furries

 **Joker:** Futaba what the fuck.

* * *

_May 10th, 2018_

_7:02 am_

**Rat Gang**

**Oracle:** i have no recollection of writing that last night

 **Joker:** What does that even mean though.

 **Skull:** i mean she aint wrong

 **Oracle:** wow 4am me was really onto something

 **Oracle:** too bad idk what she was doing

 **Joker:** She was probably high on lack of sleep.

 **Oracle:** hey i got a good 3 hours of sleep

 **Joker:** _You need to sleep more you gremlin._

 **Oracle:** ill sleep when i get home from school

 **Joker:** Fine.

 **Oracle:** also _wait you were awake too what the fuck_

 **Joker:** Oh uhh

 **Joker:** I have to uhh go wax my fish--

 **Oracle:** _no get back here and explain coward_

 **Skull:** he don’t have a fish

 **Oracle:** why would you wax your fish anyway :\

 **Skull:** idk make it extra slimy

 **Oracle:** why its not like youre going to be touching your fish

 **Skull:** u dont kno that

 **Oracle:** i mean

 **Oracle:** true

 **Oracle:** you probably shouldnt touch your fish but i wont stop you

 **Skull:** i dont even have a fish

 **Oracle:** so you cant touch your fish >:3

 **Queen:** Please stop saying “touch your fish” like that.

 **Oracle:** why makoto

 **Oracle:** you dont like touching your fish :3

 **Queen:** Stop…

 **Skull:** futaba do u have a death wish

 **Oracle:** she wont kill me :3

 **Queen:** As for Futaba and Akira… the both of you _need_ to go to bed at a reasonable time. Lack of sleep will impact your studies and your focus as well as your health. Please try to go to bed early.

 **Oracle:** :\

 **Oracle:** nah

 **Queen:** Futaba…

 **Oracle:** :p

* * *

_May 13th, 2018_

_1:01 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Joker:** What if

 **Joker:** Our phantom thief outfits

 **Joker:** Were fursuits

 **Oracle:** die

 **Joker:** :(

 **Fox:** Why would you ever suggest such a thing.

 **Oracle:** bitch your phantom thief outfit was basically already a fursuit

 **Fox:** It really was not.

 **Joker:** Who the fuck taught you what a fursuit is

 **Fox:** Who do you think.

 **Joker:** _Futaba._

 **Oracle:** guilty as charged :3c

 **Joker:** Hey do lobsters have feelings

 **Oracle:** shut the fuck up

 **Fox:** No, good question. I find myself wondering the same thing sometimes.

 **Oracle:** _oh my god_

 **Oracle:** _both of you need to never open your fucking mouths again_

 **Fox:** This is a text conversation, Futaba. 

**Oracle:** _SHUT THE FUCK UP_

 **Joker:** He’s right. It won’t matter if our mouths are open because we typed this.

 **Oracle:** I HATE YOU BOTH UGH

 **Oracle:** god its like youre made for each other

 **Joker:** :3

 **Oracle:** dont steal my fucking emoji you bitch

 **Joker:** I’ll steal whatever I want to :3

 **Joker:** I’m a nasty crimeboy remember :3c

 **Fox:** He’s stolen wallets from our former Mementos targets, remember?

 **Oracle:** ugh yea he has

 **Oracle:** leader of the phantom thieves everyone

 **Oracle:** stealing the wallets of the corrupt since 2017

 **Joker:** You’re goddamn right about that one (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 **Joker:** I should have fucking stole Shido’s wallet smfh

 **Oracle:** why didnt you >:( that would have been hilarious

 **Joker:** Didn’t come to mind I guess?

 **Joker:** _We should have stole Kaneshiro’s wallet fucking asshole was loaded_

 **Joker:** Hey wait I have another question but it’s nsfw

 **Fox:** Yes, Akira?

 **Oracle:** owo?

 **Joker:** If two guys and a girl have a threesome and they nut inside her and it gets her pregnant does the baby have the genes of both dads or only one or?

 **Fox:** …

 **Oracle:** hmm

 **Oracle:** no

 **Fox:** That is… not how that works.

 **Oracle:** what do you know about sex furry

 **Fox:** I could be asking you the same question.

 **Oracle:** do you really want an answer to that inari

 **Fox:** Not particularly.

 **Oracle:** ;3

 **Joker:** [ squinteyes.png ](https://discordemoji.com/assets/emoji/EyesSquint.png)

**Oracle:** get out of overprotective brother mode its fine

 **Joker:**[squinteyes.png](https://discordemoji.com/assets/emoji/EyesSquint.png) but in italics

 **Oracle:** smh

 **Joker:** Is fucking your clone considered incest.

 **Fox:** I think it’s time to move on from this conversation.

 **Joker:** Babe :(

 **Fox:** Try to get some sleep.

 **Joker:** _Babe :(_

 **Joker:** _Hey wait you’re up too, you get some sleep >:( _

**Fox:** I will eventually.

 **Joker:** _Sleep >:( _

**Fox:** I’ll sleep when I finish up here. Your wellbeing is more important to me, and 

**Oracle:** i feel like i just walked in on something i shouldnt be seeing

 **Oracle:** smh get a fucking room

 **Joker:** I would except I’m _literally in a different town._

 **Oracle:** f

 **Joker:** F

* * *

_May 15th, 2018_

_3:32 am_

**Akira Kurusu → Yusuke Kitagawa**

**AK:** Hey

 **AK:** You up?

 **YK:** I am.

 **YK:** Is everything okay, Akira? It’s 3:30 in the morning.

 **AK:** Yeah yeah

 **AK:** It’s okay

 **AK:** I’m okay I mean.

 **AK:** Just uh… idk talk to me about something.

 **YK:** You’re beginning to worry me…

 **AK:** I’ll be fine I promise lmao I just need a distraction

 **AK:** Um. Talk to me about art. Types of art, traditional art… idk. What’s out there?

 **YK:** That’s a rather broad question. Art comes in many different categories, and even some things you wouldn’t realize can be considered art. There’s traditional and digital art, and within traditional the three major branches are painting, sculpting and architecture. Digital art itself is rather broad as well. A digital artist could take part in digital photography, animation, photo painting, as well as just simply create using certain computer programs. Graphic design and graphic designers use digital art to assist. In fact, most artists that intend on making a career out of it usually turn to digital art, as one is more likely to find work. 

**AK:** Ah, I see. You’re more of a traditional artist, right?

 **YK:** That’s correct. I wouldn’t mind dabbling a bit in digital art, however for me I personally prefer the physical aspects. The path I’m taking is rather risky, though, as very few are able to make a stable career out of the fine arts.

 **AK:** Wait so what is fine art and how does it compare to traditional art?

 **YK:** Essentially, it is the more “traditional” aspect. The fine arts can be classified as “creative” art, more specifically visual. It can be broken down into seven pieces: literature, music, architecture, painting, film, sculpting, and performing. Traditional art deals solely with the visual arts while the fine arts in general explore more.

 **AK:** I see… there really is a lot more to art than I thought.

 **YK:** May I ask you a question?

 **AK:** Go for it.

 **YK:** When you hear the word “art” what do you typically think?

 **AK:** What do you mean?

 **YK:** What is the first thing to come to mind?

 **AK:** You mean aside from you? 

**YK:**...Aside from that, yes.

 **AK:** Aww did I make you flustered? :3

 **YK:** No comment…

 **AK:** Well, aside from my _amazing artist boyfriend who I love so much_

 **YK:** Akira…

 **AK:** <3

 **AK:** Hm… I guess I’d normally associate the word with drawing or sketches. Craft stores, sketchbooks, copic markers… that sort of thing?

 **AK:** Why, is that wrong?

 **YK:** No, not wrong. That is correct, however there’s much more to it than just that.

 **AK:** I still think of you first thing though ~ <3

 **YK:** I…

 **AK:** I wish I could see your face right now. I’m sure you’re adorable while flustered.

 **YK:** Stop that..

 **AK:** Nope :) 

**AK:** You know, I would kiss you, but they say not to touch the artwork.

 **YK:** Akira…

 **AK:** <3

 **AK:** I love you <3

 **YK:** I love you too… 

**AK:** <3

 **AK:** Emoji

 **AK:** Use the emoji

 **AK:** <3

 **YK:** Akira.

 **AK:** Yusuke.

 **AK:** <3

 **YK:** If it’ll make you happy..

 **AK:** <3

 **YK:** <3

 **AK:**!!!

* * *

_May 15th, 2018_

_3:56 am_

The glowing light from his phone screen was enough to distract Akira, just for the meantime. That didn’t mean all the pain, or the gross intrusive thoughts, or the flashbacks, flashbacks, _flashbacks,_ would be going away anytime soon. Still, the constant onslaught of words on screen, or the red background lingering behind white text bubbles were enough to take his mind off of… everything.

He could still feel it.

Still feel the cold pinch of the handcuffs around his wrists, still feel the aggressive kick to his chest, the way his face bashed against the harsh concrete flooring, still feel the sharp yank to his hair, still feel… everything.

He could still feel everything from the interrogation room.

Of the list of traumas he had endured, the underground interrogation room was child’s play. It was nothing compared to the biting truth and chaos from solidary confinement.

Solidary confinement, with nothing to hide him from himself. Nothing to keep him from the darker corners of his own mind; nothing to shield him from the parts of his subconscious that would eat him alive.

The way his thoughts kept racing, practically tearing him apart from the inside out; just one big slap to the face from reality. Considering, thinking, wondering… wondering when he’d get out, what was happening on the outside, what his team and friends and _family_ thought about it, how and where they found out he had turned himself in, if they would ever forgive him, if they still loved him, if they ever _really loved him in the first place,_ if--

Akira was miles away from them.

Miles away from the people he loved with all his heart; from the people he’d give his life to protect. They were all still in the city, while he was trapped in a small rural town with nothing happening. Outside of the group chat, did they still think of him? Did they care about him? Were they having fun without him? Were they _better off_ without him?

The rational part of him told him to shut the fuck up. If they didn’t care, would they _really_ still be talking to him? Hell, would Yusuke still be _dating him_ if he didn’t care? The other part of Akira, the one being taken over by anxiety and thoughts and feelings, seemed to drown out that voice of reason. Wasn’t that the voice of reason, anyway? The part telling him they didn’t care, they never cared, why would they _ever_ care about some lowlife criminal trash, wasn’t that the angel on his shoulder?

No. No it fucking wasn’t. He knew better, why was he listening to that piece of shit devil in his head, telling him all these nasty, downright horrible things that _weren’t true._

Sometimes, though, he guessed it was so much easier to just give in and _listen._ It didn’t matter if it wasn’t true or entirely ridiculous. What mattered was that it was _convincing,_ and able to strike at a time where he was so unbearably lost and alone. Timing _was_ everything, after all. It could be the thing to make or break something, someone, anything… attacking at the right opportunity could make the whole difference.

Akira reread his conversation with Yusuke. Heh… it was cute to see him flustered for once. Different, but cute. Akira only wished he could see it in person. Not many people could say they were able to make Yusuke Kitagawa, probably one of the most level headed people he had met (well, level headed until he _wasn’t),_ flustered. It was something to take pride in. 

His heart ached. Why did Akira have to be so far away? The people that meant everything to him… why did he have to be separated from them? As strange as it was, probation had probably been the best thing to ever fucking happen to him. Sure, he came away with some mental and physical scarring, some PTSD and more time spent in prison then he’d ever wanted, but there had also been some good things. For one, he’d gotten several badass personas, had the opportunity to explore an alternative reality that the vast majority of people didn’t even know existed, and had met the most loyal and caring team of people he’d ever seen. Also, he got talking cat in the process. A talking cat was pretty awesome.

He missed them.

Never, so bad, did he want to return to what was essentially a never ending onslaught of movement that didn’t give two shits about anyone. The city was vastly different then the country side. In the city, it was constantly bustling and busy and in _motion._ No one gave a shit about anyone, until they did. It was so alive in ways that Akira had only ever seen in movies. As for the country, well… if the city was alive, the country was buried six feet under. It was boring and slow and… _dead._

The people who lived in the country couldn’t keep up with fast paced city life. Akira was _not_ one of those people. The quick pace just gave him something to do; gave him another way to take his mind off of all the bullshit.

Akira clicked off his phone and placed it on his nightstand. Morgana had curled up at the foot of his bed hours ago, and had been fast asleep. If he knew Akira was still awake, he’d probably yell at him. Even now, Morgana was still strict about Akira’s sleep schedule. 

_Might as well try to sleep,_ Akira thought bitterly. He still had school tomorrow… 

God. Just another few months until summer break.

Another few months until he could see _them_ again.

* * *

_May 18th, 2018_

_1:15 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Queen:** Why is it that wherever you go, you always find at least one person who believes they have all the answers, when in fact they don’t.

 **Panther:** oh hey makoto. it’s been a while since you’ve been active in the chat.

 **Queen:** Hello, Ann. I apologize for my lack of activity, I’ve been rather busy lately.

 **Panther:** it’s fine! school is taking up a lot of your time.

 **Queen:** School has certainly kept me busy lately… one of my classes essentially has us writing a research paper a week.

 **Panther:** that sounds harsh… how do you manage?

 **Queen:** It’s definitely a challenge, but I think I’ll manage. Still, it would be nice if the man in the back of my psychology lecture would actually stay silent and listen instead of arguing with our professor the entire time.

 **Panther:** oh no…

 **Queen:** I’m not usually the type to talk bad about my peers behind their back but this man needs to get a grip. He’s disruptive, rude, irritating and his ego might rival that of even Shido. 

**Panther:** he sounds like such an asshole. what does he do?

 **Queen:** He’ll randomly butt in while the professor is talking and just take over the lecture. His information is often times incorrect, but he acts like he’s a know all God when he’s really not.

 **Oracle:** _fight him_

 **Queen:** I wouldn’t usually condone violence but…

 **Noir:** She comes back to the apartment after that class fuming… i feel really bad that you have to deal with that, honey.

 **Queen:** Haru, aren’t you in class right now? 

**Noir:** My professor is running a tad late. 

**Queen:** Ah, I see. When your professor gets there, please be sure to pay attention. Mute the group chat until the end of the class. 

**Noir:** I will! ^^

 **Oracle:** so pure

 **Panther:** they really are.

* * *

_May 19th, 2018_

_12:39 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Panther:** what my girlfriend and i do on a sunday afternoon:

 **Panther:** glitterpretzels.img 

**Panther:** we’re decorating pretzels! 

**Skull:** did u cover one of em in glitter?

 **Panther:** edible glitter, but yes.

 **Panther:** shiho and i found a ton of baking decorations at the craft store and decided to get them to decorate cupcakes, right?

 **Panther:** but… neither of us know how to make cupcakes and we didn’t have the supplies on hand. we did find an entire bag of pretzels and a container of pretzel rods, though!

 **Fox:** So you chose to decorate the pretzels, instead?

 **Panther:** yep! they’re so cute!!

 **Panther:** cat-pretzel.img 

**Panther:** shiho made this one into a cat!

 **Skull:** it kinda looks like morgana

 **Panther:** that’s what i was thinking, too.

 **Fox:** Well… 

**Panther:** yes?

 **Fox:** The… effort is present.

 **Panther:** hey D:<

 **Skull:** i mean

 **Panther:** my girlfriend decorated these D:<

 **Panther:** would you insult akira’s decoration skills, yusuke?

 **Skull:** _he has_

 **Fox:** Ryuji’s right.

 **Fox:** Although, “insult” is not exactly the term I would use.

 **Panther:** …

 **Panther:** pink.img 

**Panther:** shiho and i decided to mix white frosting with a ton of pink glitter and coated a few pretzels with it

 **Skull:** that looks…

 **Panther:** don’t be an ass >:(

 **Fox:** Are you… accepting constructive criticism?

 **Panther:** ughh fine

 **Fox:** Your pretzels appear rather similar to a child’s art project.

 **Panther:** _there was nothing constructive about that._

 **Skull:** I MEAN HES RIGHT

 **Panther:** _Don’t be an ass._

 **Panther:** wait wait wait!!!

 **Panther:** shiho.img 

**Panther:** loml.img 

**Panther:** baby<3.img 

**Panther:** look at these cute pictures i got of shiho!

 **Skull:** is that frosting on her face in the first one

 **Panther:** it is! she managed to get frosting on her face and i thought it was cute!

 **Fox:** Why do you have whiskers on your face in the second image, Ann?

 **Panther:** shiho drew them on me in icing! we wanted to get a picture of the two of us with frosting everywhere.

 **Skull:** that 3rd one is just gay

 **Panther:** i know <3 i love it

 **Skull:** were u kissin her cheek or goin for the frosting

 **Panther:** hey >:(

 **Panther:** i was kissing her cheek!

 **Skull:** nothin to do with the frosting?

 **Panther:** the frosting was a bonus

 **Noir:** Aw the two of you are absolutely adorable! 

**Panther:** thank you haru!! 

**Panther:** maybe one day you guys can meet her! 

**Skull:** does shiho even remember me?

 **Panther:** she does! she remembers both you and akira!

 **Skull:** for real?

 **Panther:** yeah! 

**Panther:** shiho really is a sweetheart so i’m sure you guys would get along with her! 

**Noir:** That sounds lovely! Perhaps sometime this summer, while akira-kun is in tokyo as well?

 **Panther:** ohhh you’re right! i’m sure we can try to work something out for then!

 **Skull:** sounds good just let us kno the details

 **Panther:** will do!

* * *

_May 21st, 2018_

_10:02 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Joker:** So. Question.

 **Skull:** yea?

 **Joker:** If we started selling Phantom Thief Bathwater you think people would buy it?

 **Skull:** dude wtf

 **Joker:** Ryuji. There are so few job opportunities here and literally everything closes so fucking early, making money down here is much harder and I am desperate for money. I’m sure there’s some freaks out there with a shrine to the Phantom Thieves who’d be willing to drink our bath water.

 **Skull:** r u actually gonna sell ur bathwater

 **Joker:** Probably not. Hell, probably won’t even get the water from the bath.

 **Joker:** But like. If I say it’s my bath water, people might buy it. 

**Joker:** “Bath water from the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, straight from the tub.”

 **Skull:** dude

 **Joker:** Hear me out.

 **Joker:** We’ll split the profits.

 **Skull:** …

 **Panther:** akira, we’re not selling phantom thief bathwater what the hell.

 **Joker:** It won’t be our actual bathwater, it’s fine.

 **Joker:** Just straight up tap water.

 **Joker:** We can even sign the bottles.

 **Queen:** Akira.

 **Joker:** Oh shit.

 **Queen:** Where do I even begin with this. There is… so much wrong with the idea you are proposing.

 **Joker:** What do you mean it’s totally fine and morally sound smh

 **Queen:** Let’s start with your logic, and how it’s “morally sound.” 

**Queen:** Akira what you are proposing is a con. You’re proposing we sell and promise one product and then give them something else that does not deliver what was promised. That’s rather shady and, not to mention a con like that is illegal.

 **Joker:** It’s okay I’m a criminal.

 **Queen:**...Ignoring that for now, then there’s also the product you are proposing. Phantom Thief bathwater? Really?

 **Joker:** Someone would buy it.

 **Queen:** That’s just disturbing. Selling your own bathwater is a new level of creepy…

 **Joker:** The people who buy it are creepier.

 **Queen:** Then… there’s the signature idea. Akira, the Phantom Thieves were criminals.

 **Joker:** So?

 **Queen:** If we were to sign the bottles, the police department would have solid evidence. They have experts who analyze handwriting to determine a suspect.

 **Joker:** They wouldn’t know we’re the real deal though.

 **Queen:** Perhaps not, but if they were to track us down and compare the handwriting, they would realize we’re all tied in to the different targets somehow, not to mention the Phantom Thief leader who they already recognize as the leader. 

**Joker:** :(

 **Skull:** u think some freak would try to find pt dna in the water

 **Panther:** ew… why would you ask that….

 **Queen:** We’re ending this conversation. Go to bed, you have school tomorrow.

 **Skull:** its only 10pm

 **Queen:** I don’t care. Go to bed.

 **Panther:** yes, makoto…

 **Skull:** yes mom

 **Joker:** Yes _Morgana._

* * *

_May 23rd, 2018_

_12:38 am_

**Rat Gang**

**Panther:** danny zuko and sandy olsson from grease were not good for each other and everything about their relationship was toxic.

 **Oracle:** valid but explain

 **Panther:** one, danny lied about the type of relationship he had with her first thing to the other greasers because of his reputation. two, he cared so much more about his reputation than her and shows this several times throughout the movie and is just so scared that she’ll damage his reputation, which is like what the fuck?

 **Panther:** three, he literally cheated on her. twice. 

**Panther:** four, sandy had to literally change everything about herself, from her appearance to her personality in order for him to accept her. no one should have to change who they are to be accepted by their significant other, that’s just a bad relationship.

 **Oracle:** all valid points

 **Oracle:** the soundtrack for that movie slaps though

 **Panther:** that’s true, the songs are amazing.

 **Panther:** danny zuko? awful. sandy? deserves better. rizzo? a queen, love her.

 **Oracle:** hotel? trivago. 

**Skull:** go to bed

 **Oracle:** no u

* * *

_May 25th, 2018_

_1:28 pm_

**Ann Takamaki → Futaba Sakura**

**AT:** you’re sitting rather close to ryuji, there.

 **FS:** were playing smash together whatd you expect smh

 **AT:** the only people i’ve ever willingly seen you get that close to were akira and yusuke, and usually only when you panic.

 **FS:** youre looking too much into this

 **AT:** hmm maybe

 **FS:** ann im aro

 **FS:** i think

 **AT:** ah, alright my bad

 **AT:** wait, you think?

 **FS:** its complicated

 **FS:** just drop it hhh

 **AT:** ok. sorry! 

**FS:** youre fine (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

* * *

_May 27th, 2018_

_2:49 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Oracle:** so i was thinking

 **Oracle:** we all still technically have our personas right

 **Queen:** As far as I know, yes.

 **Oracle:** we never really lost them

 **Fox:** We do still have them, however we’re unable to summon them without usage of the Metaverse.

 **Oracle:** ye 

**Oracle:** and thats dead

 **Queen:** I wouldn’t call it “dead” but…

 **Oracle:** i have a question for akira

 **Oracle:** @joker

 **Oracle:** bitch i see you online

 **Joker:** What’s up tiny gremlin.

 **Oracle:** ok i have a few questions actually

 **Joker:** Yee 

**Oracle:** do you still have big boy

 **Joker:** _Stop calling Satanael “Big Boy”_

 **Joker:** (and yes I do still have him. Sucks I could only use him once.)

 **Oracle:** smh 

**Oracle:** next question

 **Oracle:** the personas you had on hand before the metaverse exploded

 **Fox:** It didn’t “explode.”

 **Oracle:** shut it

 **Oracle:** can you trade them out or are you stuck with them

 **Joker:** I’m basically stuck with the personas I had since after all of that, I no longer have access to the velvet room.

 **Oracle:** the what

 **Joker:** Nevermind. But no, I can’t switch out personas.

 **Oracle:** next question

 **Oracle:** do you

 **Oracle:** still have

 **Oracle:** your dick persona

 **Oracle:** _you know ;)_

 **Joker:** Oh my god, shut up.

 **Oracle:** _answer the question_

 **Oracle:** _do you still have mara y/n_

 **Joker:** …

 **Joker:** I uh

 **Joker:** I plead the fifth.

 **Oracle:** this is japan you cant do that

 **Joker:**...Fuck.

 **Fox:** Akira…

 **Joker:** I love you?

 **Fox:** I no longer know who you are.

 **Joker:** Babe :(

 **Queen:** Akira…

 **Joker:** _Look Mara might be shaped like a dick but he’s a pretty powerful persona._

 **Oracle:** is it kinkshame leader time

 **Joker:** _No._

 **Queen:** I… have nothing to say to that.

 **Fox:** ^

 **Oracle:** so yes

 **Oracle:** its kinkshame leader time >:3

 **Joker:** Fucc

* * *

_May 29th, 2018_

_5:30 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Panther:** has the IM app been bugging out for you guys, too? it kept freezing for me and wouldn’t let me open anything, and keeps saying i have notifications that i don’t. i had to restart my phone to get it to stop…

 **Queen:** Funny enough, yes. It wasn’t quite freezing for me, but for some reason it kept notifying me of messages I have already read.

 **Oracle:** yea its being buggy rn

 **Oracle:** it started acting up so im looking into it rn

 **Oracle:** not quite sure whats going on yet tbh

 **Oracle:** its like the app is haunted or something

 **Skull:** a

 **Skull:** akechi

 **Oracle:** SADFGHJKL

 **Oracle:** AKECHI IS HAUNTING OUR CHAT

 **Oracle:** TIME TO BREAK OUT THE WEEGEE BOARD 

**Panther:** stop that…

 **Joker:** I came here to ask if you guys were having issues with IM, but I see now.

 **Noir:** Is it possible to get an exorcism for a phone? (◔ ⌣ ◔)

 **Joker:** _Oh my god._

 **Fox:** Should we really be making jokes at Akechi’s expense like this?

 **Oracle:** i mean

 **Oracle:** if you cant laugh about it idk

 **Oracle:** i feel like he would want to be remembered through shit memes

 **Joker:** If you listen, you can hear him telling us to fuck off.

 **Joker:** Also Haru, exorcisms are for demons. Akechi’s a ghost.

 **Noir:** Are you sure about that one? ^^

 **Panther:** guys…

 **Joker:** Say hi to Akechi’s ghost everyone. 

**Oracle:** yo 👉😎👉

 **Skull:** sup

 **Noir:** Please leave ^^

 **Joker:** _Haru oh my god--_

 **Queen:** Haru, is there something you would like to say?

 **Noir:** I don’t appreciate akechi’s ghost haunting our group chat ^^ it’s glitching an awful lot

 **Panther:** i mean, that’s fair…

 **Oracle:** smh i thought we kicked the pancake rat from our chat

 **Joker:** _PANCAKE RAT_

 **Skull:** GFSDHJKL

 **Skull:** I JSUT FELL OUT OF MY EFING CHAIR

 **Oracle:** he is a rat

 **Oracle:** whos down fall was caused by pancakes

 **Joker:** How pissed do you think he would be if he learned that was how we caught him.

 **Fox:** Very.

 **Joker:** That’d be entertaining as all hell.

 **Joker:** Oh hey it stopped glitching for me. 

**Oracle:** the pancake rat has left for now

 **Joker:** See you later Akechi.

 **Skull:** bye assketchy

 **Oracle:** pfffFFF

 **Panther:** gore sketchy

 **Joker:** _No. Blocked. None of that._

 **Oracle:** ok africa kangaroo

 **Joker:** OUT OF HERE WITH THAT

 **Oracle:** this is fruity squirrel where are ryobi socialmotorboat and ant tamagotchi

 **Panther:** ant tamagotchi right here!

 **Skull:** i was summoned?

 **Oracle:** >:3

 **Joker:** _No._

 **Oracle:** its time to take attendance lads >:3

 **Panther:** :)

 **Skull:** :)

 **Joker:** No pls

 **Panther:** do we have a yugio kitwater

 **Fox:** I will never understand that nickname.

 **Skull:** we do

 **Joker:** _Stop it._

 **Panther:** mascara nimrod?

 **Queen:** That’s not my name.

 **Skull:** shes present

 **Joker:** _I will break your leg again._

 **Panther:** don’t be mean

 **Joker:** _Fuck you._

 **Skull:** hair ostrich?

 **Noir:** Yes?

 **Oracle:** were all here>:3

 **Joker:** The three of you are dead to me

 **Oracle:** :(

 **Panther:** :(

 **Skull:** :(

* * *

_May 31st, 2018_

_4:13 pm_

**Rat Gang**

**Joker:** Y’all I’m dying out here someone come bring me back to Tokyo.

 **Oracle:** sorry i dont speak country

 **Joker:** Oh my god stop.

 **Oracle:** can someone translate that to city language i dont understand

 **Skull:** wat does that say akira

 **Joker:** I hate both of you.

 **Oracle:** i cant speak country bumpkin idk

 **Skull:** its a mystery

 **Joker:** This is Rude and Hurtful and Homophobic :\

 **Joker:** _I don’t even live on a farm what the fuck._

 **Oracle:** its ok akira we accept you

 **Skull:** we do?

 **Oracle:** dont be rude

 **Skull:** wow ok

 **Joker:** _What do you mean you accept me what is there to accept? I’m not coming out to you as a country boy or some shit_

 **Oracle:** we accept you

 **Joker:** Fucking

 **Joker:** Thanks I guess

 **Oracle:** just dont make do like a country boy

 **Joker:** What

 **Oracle:** dont fuck an ear of corn :3

 **Joker:** OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to write but according to google docs its 25 pages so here have an extra long chapter. Chapters should hopefully be around this long for now.  
> Okay so...someone in the discord server suggested Haru spouting murder facts and my murder obsessed ass took that way too far. @ the discord server: I said I was going to try to freak you out with murder facts did I do my job right.  
> Also fucking...the Jack the Ripper case could have been solved if we had the forensic science needed back then Hi I'm Salty.  
> AND BEFORE ANYONE COMMENTS yes I know if two guys bust a nut in one girl the baby will not have DNA from both dads.  
> ~JN
> 
> find me here!  
> tumblr:  
> jnoah818.tumblr.com  
> jng-drabbles.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @jnoah818
> 
> edit 7/28: Okay look, I understand I made a slight error and did not double check my research when discussing DNA analysis. DNA analysis was not discovered until a century later, and I forgot to check my research. It was my mistake. However, the harsh comments I'm getting tearing me apart over something so pointless are ridiculous. I fixed the error, get over it. Forensic science is a passion of mine, but keep in mind I am still human and I make mistakes too. I should have checked to be sure and I apologize. Anonymous comments have been disabled and comment moderation will be put in place until further notice. Grow up.


	3. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull: worms aint twinks  
> Joker: You shut your whore mouth.

_ June 1st, 2018 _

_ 1:11 am _

**Rat Gang**

**Joker:** WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE PLANTOM THIEF

**Oracle:** good morning to you too akira

**Joker:** NOW IS NOT THE TIME GREMLIN

**Joker:** IS THE PLANTOM THIEF OKAY

**Oracle:** calm down its fine

**Oracle:** your plant is still the attic

**Oracle:** sojiro and i have been taking care of it 

**Joker:** OH THANK GOD

**Joker:** Here I am, almost fucking asleep when it fucking hits me:

**Joker:** _ What happened to my boy the Plantom Thief _

**Oracle:** calm your anxiety hes fine

**Joker:** Make sure to give my boy some plant nutrients tomorrow. Not the cheap shit you can find at the mall, but the  _ high quality shit.  _ Only the best for my Plantom Thief.

**Oracle:** k

**Joker:** Don’t “k” me, take care of my plant since I can’t.

**Oracle:** k

**Joker:** Stop that

**Oracle:** k >:3c

**Joker:** Blocked and reported.

**Oracle:** k ;3c

**Joker:** :\

**Oracle:** :3

* * *

_ June 2nd, 2018 _

_ 3:46 am _

**Rat Gang**

**Oracle:** twinks are smol and hairless

**Oracle:** earth worms are also smol and hairless

**Oracle:** earth worms are twinks confirmed now good night

* * *

_ June 2nd, 2018 _

_ 6:25 am _

**Rat Gang**

**Skull:** hey futaba y is this the shit i wake up to

**Oracle:** i dont even remember typing that last night

**Oracle:** but i think i was onto something

**Skull:** u sure do that a lot

**Oracle:** feral hours ig

**Skull:** u really do just go feral

**Oracle:** one of my best qualities ;3

**Skull:** gremlin

**Oracle:** you know it ;3c

**Panther:** ugh i feel like this showed me something just absolutely evil.

**Oracle:** more like 3rd eye opening uwu

**Panther:** no i think evil is the right term.

**Noir:** Oh! 

**Oracle:** morning haru :33

**Noir:** Aww! Sad that i missed talk of earth worms last night.

**Noir:** Our wiggly friends deserve only the best!

**Skull:** so pure wtf

**Oracle:** haru your wiggly friends are twinks

**Noir:** That’s ok, we still accept them!

**Joker:** Why do I feel like I’m being called out?

**Oracle:** it was more of an inari call out but ok

**Panther:** what are you, an earth worm?

**Joker:** You don’t know that.

**Skull:** worms aint twinks tho

**Oracle:** >:(

**Oracle:** this is discrimination

**Skull:** uh wut

**Joker:** Smh stop being rude, worms can be twinks.

**Joker:** If Haru can accept twink worms, you can too.

**Oracle:** tworms if you will

**Joker:** In this house we support tworm rights.

**Oracle:** tworm rights

**Panther:** tworm rights

**Noir:** Tworm rights!

**Skull:** im not bein rude im just sayin worms aint twinks

**Oracle:** and that is fucking rude >:(

**Oracle:** tworm rights

**Joker:** Tworm rights

**Noir:** Tworm rights!

**Panther:** tworm rights.

_ ~ _ **_Joker_ ** _ has changed the name of the chat to  _ **_Tworm Rights_ ** _ ~ _

**Joker:** uwu

**Skull:** y r we like this

**Joker:** Worms can be twinks I will not accept this discrimination.

**Noir:** Worms are valid! They have a very important role with gardening. Some even call them soil scientists!

**Panther:** “soil scientists”?

**Noir:** Yes! Worms help to increase the amount of water and air that gets into the soil, and break down organic matter! On top of that, they also make fertilizer! 

**Skull:** oh damn fr?

**Oracle:** lmao just like akira

**Joker:** _ What the fuck does that mean Futaba _

**Oracle:** ;3c

**Joker:** _ I’m shaking and crying what does that mean. _

**Oracle:** oh you know ;3c

**Joker:** _ Futaba what the hell. _

**Queen:** It is 6:30 in the morning, are any of you okay?

**Joker:** No.

**Oracle:** no uwu

**Skull:** no

**Panther:** no

**Queen:** I am greatly concerned for the four of you right now.

**Queen:** Futaba, I am begging you to sleep at a reasonable time. Staying up so late can’t be good for your health.

**Oracle:** actually queen would you believe me if i told you i wasnt up late

**Oracle:** i woke up

**Oracle:** at like 3am

**Oracle:** told the group worms are twinks

**Oracle:** and then passed tf out again

**Oracle:** but for some reason worms being twinks was really important

**Oracle:** so i reported this to the group

**Oracle:** tworm rights

**Noir:** Tworm rights!

**Joker:** Tworm rights

**Queen:** I see… 

**Skull:** worms aint twinks

**Joker:** You shut your whore mouth.

**Skull:** wow rude

**Skull:** nd here i was about to send u some more rat pictures

**Joker:** Wait no…

**Skull:** sorry bro u lost ur chance

**Oracle:** dont fall for it akira >:(

**Joker:** But… the rats… bro please

**Joker:** Bro

**Skull:** im sorry bro

**Skull:** but no more rats 

**Joker:** _ Bro don’t do this to me, I need to see Remy and Echo. _

**Joker:** _ Need to see my little dudes. _

**Joker:** _ Bro I’m sorry please let me see the little dudes. _

**Skull:** bro..

**Joker:** Bro…

**Oracle:** i stg if they say bro one more time im gonna puke

**Skull:** bro

**Joker:** Bro :’(

**Skull:** ily bro no homo

**Joker:** Ily bro yes homo

**Joker:** No romo

**Skull:** bro,,

**Oracle:** >:\

**Oracle:** boutta puke all over the both of you

**Joker:** Do it coward

* * *

_ June 4th, 2018 _

_ 9:03 pm _

**Tworm Rights**

**Oracle:** get in here you fucks were doing the minecraft revenge thing whether you want to or not

**Oracle:** @everyone

**Oracle:** @everyone

**Oracle:** @everyone

**Oracle:** the fitnessgram pacer test

**Joker:** IS A MULTISTAGE AEROBIC CAPACITY TEST THAT PROGRESSIVELY GETS MORE DIFFICULT AS IT CONTINUES

**Skull:** THE 20 METER PACER TEST WILL BEGIN IN 30 SECONDS LINE UP AT THE START

**Panther:** why do you have that memorized?

**Joker:** For the joke, Ann.

**Queen:** I have several questions right now.

**Noir:** The running speed starts slower but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal~

**Fox:** What is happening right now.

**Oracle:** nice were all here lets go lads

**Panther:** i can’t believe you summoned us for a meme with another meme

**Oracle:** CREEPER

**Skull:** awww man

**Joker:** Awww man

**Panther:** are we really doing this

**Oracle:** stfu dont break the flow

**Oracle:** ok start over smh one at a time watch whos typing

**Oracle:** creeper

**Skull:** aww man

**Joker:** So we back in the mines got our pickaxe swinging from side to side side side to side

**Panther:** this task’s a grueling one

**Oracle:** hope to find some diamonds tonight night night

**Skull:** diamonds tonight

**Joker:** heads up you hear a sound

**Oracle:** heads up

**Oracle:** >:(

**Oracle:** you bitch

**Joker:** _ DON’T BREAK THE FLOW KEEP GOING _

**Oracle:** THE FLOW IS ALREADY BROKEN

**Panther:** turn around and look around

**Skull:** total shock fills your body

**Joker:** Total shock fills your body

**Skull:** oh no its you again

**Joker:** I can never forget those eyes eyes eyes

**Oracle:** eyes eyes eyes

**Joker:** CAUSE BABY TONIGHT

**Oracle:** DONT MINE AT NIGHT I KNOW YOURE LOOKING AT THAT CAVE

**Skull:** creeper

**Joker:** aww man

**Panther:** what is happening???

**Oracle:** CRAAAAAWLING IN MY CRAAAAAWLING

**Joker:** THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT

**Skull:** CRAAAAWLING

**Panther:** some

**Joker:** BODY ONCE TOLD ME

**Skull:** bODY

**Oracle:** BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

**Noir:** I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed~

**Queen:** I’m suddenly very concerned for the state of this chat.

**Fox:** It’s not worth questioning.

**Joker:** DISCOOORD I’M HOWLING AT THE MOON

**Oracle:** attention parents and grandparents of young children

**Skull:** CREEPER

**Joker:** awww man

**Panther:** so we back in the mines

**Oracle:** sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Joker:** _ CREEPER. _

**Panther:** now this is a story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down

**Skull:** id like to take a minute just sit right there to tell you how i became the prince of a town called bel air

**Oracle:** WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE TO THE NEW AGE

**Joker:** I’VE BECOME SO NUMB 

**Noir:** Baby shark~ doo doo doo doo doo doo doo baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo baby shark~

**Joker:** AM I MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR YET

**Oracle:** g note

**Skull:** im not gay guys that aint me im just comfortable with my sexuality so i can admit when i see a guy who has a handsome face and pretty eyes and a rock hard chest and ripplin abs--

**Joker:** AND THE TIGHTEST ASS AND THOSE SCULPTED CALVES AND THOSE BULGING QUADS AND THE PERFECT BOD AND  _ OH MY GOD TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF _

**Oracle:** fuck it >:3

**Panther:** i’m the bad guy… duh

**Oracle:** [funky billie eilish music]

**Joker:** If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with mesothelioma you may be entitled to financial compensation.

**Queen:** I’m very concerned for the mental state of this chat.

**Fox:** Aren’t we all.

* * *

_ June 6th, 2018 _

_ 6:47 pm _

**Tworm Rights**

**Joker:** I want it to be known I just witnessed Morgana eat fucking paste and I can’t stop laughing.

**Noir:** Oh no! Is he ok?

**Panther:** what kind of paste? like a glue stick?

**Joker:** He’s fine lmao it was the paper mache kind of paste

**Joker:** Just flour and water. He’s totally fine. Grossed out, but fine.

**Joker:** I found a paper mache kit at Junes and decided fuck it I’m bored let’s try it out. Morgana didn’t know what the paste was and decided to taste it and he totally regrets it lmao

**Fox:** Oh, I’ve done that before. It’s not horrible but not recommended.

**Joker:** I..

**Joker:** Babe why.

**Fox:** It’s not inedible, nor does it cause harm to the body.

**Joker:** Oh my god someone please feed him for me, I can’t while I’m stuck here

**Panther:** you do paper mache, yusuke?

**Fox:** Sometimes. It’s only natural for an artist to experiment with different art forms.

**Joker:** Ann stop encouraging his habits he needs real food

**Fox:** I assure you, I am perfectly fine.

**Joker:** Babe no. When I get back to Tokyo I’m going to make you eat something real. If the sweet potato vendor is still around I’ll get you one of those bad boys.

**Panther:** never refer to anything as “bad boys” ever again

**Fox:** There is a sweet potato vendor?

**Joker:** Sometimes. Bro used to hang out around our pt drug dealer’s office in Yongen. He had the best sweet potatoes I swear.

**Noir:** That’s adorable! 

**Joker:** I miss him. I’ve been craving one of his sweet potatoes lately.

**Oracle:** sweet potato slut

**Joker:** Where the fuck did you come from

**Oracle:** uwu

**Oracle:** hell probably

**Joker:** We been knew

**Oracle:** uwu

_ ~ _ **_Oracle_ ** _ has changed the name of the chat to  _ **_Sweet Potato Sluts_ ** _ ~ _

**Joker:** GFHJK

**Joker:** STOP MAKING YOURSELF MOD

**Oracle:** never

_ ~ _ **_Joker_ ** _ has demoted  _ **_Oracle_ ** _ ~ _

**Joker:** Bad

**Oracle:** what am i a dog

**Oracle:** woof

**Joker:** Okay you fucking furry

**Oracle:** woof :33

**Joker:** Blocked and reported jesus fucking hell.   
**Oracle:** uwu

_ ~ _ **_Oracle_ ** _ has been removed from the chat~ _

**Joker:** The evil is gone for now.

* * *

_ June 6th, 2018 _

_ 6:54 pm _

**Futaba Sakura → Akira Kurusu**

**FS:** you bitch

**AK:** I did what had to be done.

* * *

_ June 6th, 2018 _

_ 6:55 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

_ ~ _ **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _ has been added to the chat~ _

**FS:** youll never get rid of me :33

**Joker:** Well I tried.

_ ~ _ **_Joker_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Futaba Sakura’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Oracle_ ** _ ~ _

**Oracle:** uwu

* * *

_ June 7th, 2018 _

_ 12:00 am _

**Ann Takamaki → Shiho Suzui**

**AT:** happy one year!

**SS:** Aww! Happy one year!

**SS:** Did you wait until exactly midnight to say that?

**AT:** maybe ~ <3

**AT:** we’re still on for tonight right?

**SS:** Yes! Of course!

**SS:** Are you ever going to tell me what you have planned?

**AT:** you’ll just have to wait and find out later!

**SS:** Fiine <3 i’ll wait but i won’t be too happy about it.

**AT:** i promise you’ll enjoy it <3

**SS:** I trust your judgement <3 i love you <3

**AT:** i love you!! <3

**SS:** <3

**AT:** <3

* * *

_ June 7th, 2018 _

_ 5:28 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Skull:** [ boneappleteeth.png ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/564279010884845569/621439606411231285/unknown.png)

**Skull:** just call me chef

**Oracle:** um whered you get the tomato soup :\

**Skull:** the wut

**Skull:** thats just a bowl of ketchup wym

**Oracle:** _ blocked _

**Oracle:** _ fucking cancelled _

**Oracle:** _ you nasty youre fucking cancelled _

**Skull:** wow rude

**Fox:** Why would you feel the need to put it in its own bowl?

**Skull:** idk aesthetic

**Fox:** There is… nothing aesthetically pleasing about that.

**Oracle:** _ listen to the furry ryuji you disgust me _

**Skull:** :\

**Skull:** at least i didnt microwave it

**Oracle:** _ NASTY _

**Fox:** Why would you ever microwave it? What purpose would that serve?

**Skull:** heat up the ketchup

**Skull:** altho heated ketchup tastes kinda gross

**Oracle:** KETCHUP ALWAYS TASTES GROSS YOU NASTY ASS

**Panther:** why is it that you guys are always cursed at the most inconvenient times.

**Skull:** wym

**Oracle:** ryuji has been cancelled

**Skull:** wait no

**Panther:** please let me enjoy this date with my girlfriend it’s our one year anniversary don’t do this now.

**Oracle:** so what im hearing is be as cursed as possible >:3c

**Panther:** _ no. _

**Oracle:** uwu

**Oracle:** [ when-the-whole-squad-lookin-fresh.jpg ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Lb_tQqWr7Rk/maxresdefault.jpg)

**Panther:** oh my god get rid of that.

**Skull:** goin into palaces b like

**Oracle:** hell yea

**Fox:** There are not enough words in existance to properly convey my disgust.

**Oracle:** its the squad

**Fox:** No.

**Skull:** hey yusuke do u remember when i used a veggie chip as a straw

**Fox:** I try not to. Why do you mention that?

**Skull:** so i found some veggie chips in the cabinet

**Fox:** I sincerely hope you are not about to do what I think you are.

**Skull:** wat if i used it as a straw

**Oracle:** for what

**Skull:** uhhh idk

**Skull:** could drink the ketchup

**Panther:** why do you do this.

**Fox:** Do not.

**Oracle:** bitch u better not (ಠ_ಠ)▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

**Skull:** ketchupsluirp.img

**Oracle:** you mongrel

**Oracle:** you absolute buffoon

**Oracle:** you feral fucking ape

**Oracle:** you are an abomination and deserve to perish

**Skull:** jfc 

**Panther:** just one… normal day… please…

**Fox:** Ann, you may be asking too much of this group.

**Panther:** i hate that you’re right.

**Oracle:** :3c

* * *

_ June 9th, 2018 _

_ 3:17 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Fox:** Do any of you happen to recall the conversation we had in regard to Stuart Semple and Anish Kapoor?

**Oracle:** sadly

**Joker:** Don’t be fucking rude Futaba >:(

**Joker:** And yea I remember. Why, what’s up?

**Fox:** The person who obtained Pinkest Pink for Kapoor was found out.

**Joker:** Oh? What happened?

**Oracle:** oh my god

**Oracle:** inari you have been typing for a while stop

**Fox:** Essentially, Semple contacted those involved with the request that they apologize, have Kapoor return the pink, and to have him write the words “I will be nice, I will share my colors” one hundred times and post it to his instagram. Failure to meet said standards, Semple provided other conditions that may be more agreeable. He requests a reimbursement for the purchase of Pinkest Pink, as well as Kapoor to void his exclusive Vantablack ban. 

**Fox:** Because it explicitly states on his site in agreement when purchasing pinkest pink that the buyer is not Anish Kapoor, not affiliated with him and not purchasing it with the intent to grant it to him, Semple has the authority to sue over this. If they wish to avoid being sued the options are for Kapoor to publicly humiliate himself, allow for public use of Vantablack, or he will be sued.

**Joker:** Holy shit.

**Oracle:** oh

**Oracle:** ok thats rad

**Joker:** God damn what an icon.

**Fox:** Stuart Semple truly is remarkable. The impact he has left on the art world, and his sense of right versus wrong and how he is willing to take a stand is something to be admired.

**Oracle:** ok it was cool but thats just gay

**Joker: 👏** Let 👏him👏rant👏

**Oracle:** 👏you👏are👏gay👏

**Joker:** 👏May👏be👏so👏

* * *

_ June 10th, 2018 _

_ 1:48 am _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Oracle:** santa

**Oracle:** is just a festive sugar daddy

**Joker:** What the hell.

**Oracle:** he sneaks in and gives you gifts for being good

**Oracle:** festive sugar daddy

**Joker:** Go the fuck to sleep.

* * *

_ June 11th, 2018 _

_ 2:28 pm _

**Futaba Sakura → Yusuke Kitagawa**

**FS:** yo inari

**FS:** i got an art thing for you

**YK:** I thought you had no interest in the arts.

**FS:** i have no interest when it turns into a lecture smh

**FS:** but i got something for you

**FS:** actually you probably already know all about it but still

**FS:** its something

**YK:** Okay.

**FS:** behold

**FS:** [ tpose.png ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/87/Cristo_Redentor_-_Rio_de_Janeiro%2C_Brasil.jpg)

**FS:** t-posing jesus

**YK:** No…

**YK:** That is  _ Cristo Redentor,  _ an art deco statue located in Rio de Janeiro in Brazil.

**FS:** jesus wants a hug

**YK:** No.

**FS:** ok but what does that name even mean

**FS:** cristo redentor

**YK:** The name translates to “Christ the Redeemer.” 

**FS:** jesus is tposing on all of brazil

**YK:** No.

**FS:** asserting his dominance

**YK:** No.

**YK:** The position is likely supposed to resemble that of the crucifixion.

**FS:** he t-pose

**YK:** Stop that.

**FS:** no

* * *

_ June 13th, 2018 _

_ 1:12 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Joker:** Due to personal reasons I will be walking into a bog until I am knee deep in freezing water as fog gently swirls around me and I become the forest guardian spirit I was born to become.

**Panther:** hey akira?

**Joker:** Yeah?

**Panther:** what the actual fuck does this mean?

**Oracle:** it means hes going to go knee deep into a bog and become a forest guardian smh

**Joker:** Exactly smh learn to read

**Queen:** Akira, are you okay?

**Joker:** I’m going to become the forest guardian spirit, Makoto. I’m more than okay.

**Joker:** I have ascended.

**Skull:** wat the eff

**Joker:** Please help I’m going insane.

**Queen:** Clearly.

**Joker:** Wow thanks Makoto love you too

**Joker:** On the bright side, summer break is soon. End of this month.

**Panther:** yeah! you’re still coming down for it, right?

**Joker:** Yep! So long as Sojiro is still okay with it, I’ll be there.

**Oracle:** yeet 

**Joker:** Yeet

**Queen:** ...yeet?

**Oracle:** _ yeet _

**Joker:** _ Yeet. _

**Skull:** yeet

* * *

_ June 14th, 2018 _

_ 4:27 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts** **  
  
**

**Skull:** rrrrats.img

**Skull:** echo nd remy seem to really like futaba for some reason

**Oracle:** this is the best moment of my life

**Noir:** That’s adorable!

**Oracle:** they have me claimed

**Oracle:** im queen of the rats

**Oracle:** rat queen

**Skull:** wow rude. theyre my rats

**Oracle:** you can be my rat king

**Skull:** hell yea

**Panther:** OwO?

**Oracle:** no perish

**Oracle:** seeing ann use owo gave me whiplash

**Oracle:** im usually the cursed one 

**Skull:** wow i hated that

**Joker:** What’s wrong, Futaba???

**Joker:** Are you…

**Joker:** Scared of Ann’s uwus?

**Joker:** OwO

**Panther:** OwO

**Skull:** OwO

**Oracle:** _ perish _

**Oracle:** _ begone thot _

**Joker:** OwO

**Panther:** OwO

**Skull:** OwO

**Noir:** OwO

**Oracle:** oh no

**Oracle:** _ they got haru _

**Queen:** I regret opening the chat.

**Oracle:** _ oh thank god _

**Oracle:** _ makoto help they got haru _

**Noir:** The face is cute! OwO!

**Oracle:** NO

**Queen:** I don’t understand. What is happening right now?

**Queen:** Futaba, aren’t you usually the one to spam that emoticon?

**Oracle:** _ yes thats why its terrifying _

**Oracle:** im supposed to be the cursed one

**Oracle:** its even more cursed to see it come from them

**Oracle:** and to see it started by ann fucking takamaki

**Oracle:** is the scariest thing of all

**Oracle:** the only thing that would be worse is if it came from inari

**Oracle:** @fox dont you fucking dare make the owo face or i will eat your knees

**Oracle:** we know that youre a furry you dont have to use owo

**Joker:** If he uses owo I don’t know if I’ll laugh or cry.

**Oracle:** youll make some gay ass comment about how in love with him you are

**Joker:** I do that anyways smh.

**Joker:** @Fox I love you uwu

**Oracle:** _ perish. _

**Joker:** What scares me most is the fact that you use proper punctuation. That’s how we know you’re serious.

**Oracle:** Perish.

**Joker:** Hm. Fear.

**Oracle:** Oh how the turns have tabled. >:3

**Joker:** Wow I hate this, thanks gremlin.

**Oracle:** You’re welcome.

**Joker:** I don’t know whether the apostrophe or period scares me more. You don’t use either of them ever.

**Skull:** idk wats happening nd im too scared to ask

**Joker:** I feel like my soul has been astral projected into hell, and Satan himself has decided to torture me, having taken the form of Futaba.

**Oracle:** bold of you to assume im not satan

**Joker:** _ Oh thank god, she fucking stopped. _

**Skull:** the deed has been done

**Panther:** i’m so sorry.

**Joker:** _ Are you, Ann? Are you really? _

**Panther:** not really.

**Joker:** _ That’s what I fucking thought. _

**Queen:** How did this conversation derail so fast…?

**Panther:** that happens a lot with this group…

**Queen:** It’s almost concerning how fast and how often.

**Joker:** Don’t worry about it.

**Skull:** dont worry about it

**Oracle:** dont worry about it

* * *

_ June 16th, 2018 _

_ 2:27 am _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Oracle:** screaming fuck during sex is the same as screaming parkour when doing parkour

**Fox:** Futaba, why do you insist on sharing these thoughts with us.

**Oracle:** think about it

**Fox:** I would rather not.

**Panther:** i’m begging you both, please go to sleep.

* * *

_ June 18th, 2018 _

_ 11:37 pm _

**Yusuke Kitagawa → Akira Kurusu**

**YK:** joker.img

**AK:** Is that my phantom thief codename? Spray painted on a wall?

**YK:** Towards the start of the year, while you were… incapacitated, Ryuji and I tagged this wall with our codenames. Initially, it was just his and mine, but the others requested theres as well. You may recall having read that conversation, actually.

**AK:** I remember. Why bring this up, though?

**YK:** We were unable to tag your name, and I felt as if it were necessary. You are our leader, after all.

**AK:** Was. 

**YK:** Maybe so, but that does not change the fact that you were essentially the one initially holding our group together. We would never have made it so far, had we not had you. I would never have made it this far.

**YK:** What I am trying to say, is this wall was incomplete, so I fixed it. All of our codenames are there, now. Joker, and Mona, have been added to the wall.

**YK:** codenames.img

**YK:** I hope you do not mind.

**AK:** I… don’t know what to say.

**AK:** Holy shit, I love you. I want to kiss you so bad right now.

**AK:** When I’m back in Tokyo, I’m kissing you. If that’s okay.

**YK:** I would be most offended if you didn’t.

**AK:** Did you put our codenames next to each other on purpose?

**YK:** I suppose so. It is the major color contrast that truly makes it stand out, that way. Joker, and the warmer color scheme, and Fox, and the colder color scheme. Joker’s usage of dark reds and blacks stand out against Fox’s usage of blues and purples and whites.

**AK:** Is that the only reason?

**YK:** Perhaps.

**AK:** Admit it, you love me :3

**YK:** Please never use “:3” again.

**AK:** Not until you admit you love me ~ <3

**YK:** I do love you. I love you wholeheartedly, Akira.

**AK:** I

**AK:** hhH

**YK:** Are you alright?

**AK:** I am,,, so in love with you holy shit

**AK:** Scratch that, when I’m back in Tokyo, I am going to kiss you. Several times. And cuddle you. 

**AK:** You’ll have to drag me away from you.

**YK:** I am looking forward to it, then. 

**AK:** I miss you <3

**YK:** I miss you, too.

* * *

_June 18th, 2018_

_11:45 pm_

Akira set his phone down on his mattress with a heavy, sickening sigh. Somehow, after all this time, Yusuke still managed to pull at every single one of Akira's love strings, and how to make him fall all over again.

Morgana peered over Akira's shoulder from where he sat, curled up around his pillow, and snorted.

"You're swooning," he noted.

Absently, Akira reached up and scratched behind the cat's ears, ignoring his protests.

Perhaps he was. Maybe it was the charming, poetic manner of speaking Yusuke carried with him, or the consideration for others and for his artwork. Maybe it was the levels of detail, and the copious amount of time he poured into it all. Or, maybe, it was the solid fluidity of it all. Whether it be with his katana, or his paint brush, Yusuke had a way of moving that was just simply graceful. With his head held high, his weapon of choice held firmly, yet swiftly in hand, and the sure movements and strokes between, he knew how to make even the simplest actions into the most beautiful of motions.

"Maybe I am," Akira finally settled on. A gentle smile pulled at his lips, followed by a light chuckle. "Maybe I am."

He was in love. 

Akira was definitely in love. 

* * *

_ June 20th, 2018 _

_ 4:39 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Joker:** Holy shit, today’s the one year anniversary of Makoto ripping her face off. Happy one year of persona, Queen.

**Queen:** Has it really been one year? It hasn’t felt that long.

**Joker:** Time flies, I guess. 

**Queen:** Akira, how did you remember this date?

**Joker:** I remember specifically, june 20th, was the day everything went to shit for us. But you got a badass persona, so we had that as an upside.

**Queen:** Yes, well… I do suppose that had been a hectic day for all of us.

**Joker:** Yeaaaah, I think we’ve had enough encounters with the mafia for a while. 

**Queen:** For a lifetime.

**Joker:** _ Yeah. _

**Joker:** Still, one year. Wild, huh?

**Queen:** It is strange to think it has truly been a year. Over a year, since the Phantom Thieves first formed.

**Joker:** April of last year. Huh… really has been over a year. So weird to think about.

**Queen:** A lot has happened since last spring.

**Joker:** That, it has. Looking back, it almost feels unreal. You know what I mean?

**Queen:** Strangely enough, yes. I know exactly what you mean.

**Joker:** In the moment, it was the most real thing. Life or death, hit or miss, ready, aim, fire, that kind of thing. Now, it’s just… a memory. Another story to tell.

**Queen:** If you think about it, it still is real. Still feels real. Just… not quite. Real, in the sense of reading a fantasy novel, if that description makes any sense.

**Joker:** Yeah. Exactly.

**Joker:** Hey, can I ask you a weird question?

**Queen:** That depends. What’s on your mind?

**Joker:** Do you miss it? Personas, and palaces, and all that. Do you miss doing all that?

**Queen:** That is a complicated question. On the one hand, there were severe risks that came with what we did. We were always working within an incredibly tight deadline, with dangerous threats looming over us if we didn’t meet them. We were, and still are, wanted criminals. We were at risk of being identified and discovered, and we were constantly coming face to face with danger.

**Queen:** However, we also found each other. We all found a safe haven, where we were free to be perfectly us, without fear of what would be thought. We were, are, teammates and comrades and friends. We have seen the bests and worsts of each other, and through it all remain by each others side. We are more than just a team, or a friendship, really. It’s almost like a family.

**Queen:** Thief work has had its ups and downs, and asking if I miss it, well… there is a lot about it that I don’t care for, and a lot that I will always cherish. 

**Joker:** That was poetry, Makoto.

**Queen:** I was just saying what was on my mind. You taught me that, Joker.

**Joker:** That’s my girl. Don’t back down, don’t bite your tongue, let your voice be heard, even if you think no one is listening.

**Queen:** One way or another, someone will hear that voice. You never know, maybe someone is listening for it.

**Joker:** Exactly. And maybe someone needs to hear what you have to say.

**Queen:** I miss talking with you like this, Akira.

**Joker:** I miss it, too. How have you been?

**Queen:** Hanging in there as best as I can. School has been keeping me rather busy, lately.

**Joker:** I can only imagine. I hope you’re making time for yourself, though. Self care is important.

**Queen:** I’m managing it to the best of my ability. Finding an even balance is a bit difficult at points, but I’m doing my best.

**Joker:** Good. I’m proud of you, Queen. You’ve come a long way from the girl you were when we first met.

**Queen:** In a way, yes. I have you to thank for that, you know. For helping me find my true potential.

**Joker:** You did that all by yourself. All I had to do was give a little nudge. Sometimes we all need that extra push.

**Queen:** Even so, you helped me find my way back when I had lost sight of it. I can’t even begin to thank you enough for that.

**Joker:** Hey, don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for, right? You’ve come a long way since then.

**Queen:** We all have. We’re not the same people we were a year ago.

**Joker:** You’re right. We’re not alone anymore.

**Queen:** When we needed a shoulder to lean on, somehow we all found each other.

**Joker:** That, we did. Our little band of misfits.

**Queen:** I wouldn’t trade any of you for anything. 

**Joker:** You know something? I really love these guys.

**Queen:** That’s quite the sentimental statement. Are you feeling okay, Akira?

**Joker:** Hey, you managed to catch me in a good mood. You trying to tell me I’m wrong?

**Queen:** Of course not. In fact, I love them all, too.

**Joker:** Our little dumbass group, built from the ground up on absolutely nothing.

**Queen:** What we’ve overcome and achieved together is impressive.

**Joker:** That, it is. 

* * *

_ June 20th, 2018 _

_ 6:18pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Noir:** Ah, apologies i am late to the conversation. I read up, and simply just want to say thank you to every single one of you. Our group has had its fair share of ups and downs, and while i have been apart of us for the least amount of time, i’d like to think i’ve grown exceptionally close to all of you! Thank you all for being there for me during my hardest moments, and for being patient with me. I love you all and look forward to more ^^

**Panther:** oh my god, i don’t know what to say to that. i love you guys <3

**Noir:** Then don’t say anything, it’s ok! Sometimes we can’t put all our thoughts into words. We love you too, ann-chan! <3 

**Panther:** well, if we’re being sentimental, i guess i can try. 

**Panther:** one thing i’ve come to learn, is just how supportive everyone is, even if they don’t completely understand. and at the end of the day, we just want to protect those we care about. i know that statement to be true of akira and ryuji, especially. initially, they didn’t even want me in the metaverse, because they didn’t want me to get hurt, but i went anyways. both of them are like brothers to me, and are probably some of my closest friends. all of you are. we might have our disagreements and ups and downs but… i love you guys.

**Noir:** That was beautiful, ann-chan! ~ <3

**Panther:** awww <3

**Fox:** Supportive and protective, even when the full extent is not understood, is sure one way to describe this team. 

**Panther:** i’d like to think so. do you have something you want to add, yusuke?

**Fox:** There is nothing I can put into words to show my utter appreciation for this lot. I may not be the best at expressing this, but I hope all of you know that, from the bottom of my heart, I am thankful for everything you have ever done for me.

**Panther:** of course! you’re our friend, we want to help you if we can. you know you can depend on us.

**Oracle:** yall gonna give me type 2 with this

**Oracle:** got me crying in the club

**Oracle:** you can feel the love in this chilis tonight

**Noir:** Futaba-chan!

**Oracle:** haru :D

**Noir:** :D

* * *

_ June 23rd, 2018 _

_ 12:12 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Panther:** i’m at a family party and i’m so over this. everyone is so touchy and huggy and i don’t even know 80% of them

**Panther:** please send help

**Skull:** fight them

**Oracle:** they go in for a hug and you punch them

**Oracle:** when they ask what the hell that was about tell them they were initiating a fight with their actions

**Oracle:** no one shall ever touch you again >:3

**Panther:** tempting. very tempting.

**Panther:** they keep asking me about shit no one cares about

**Panther:** “oh, how’s school? i hope you’re keeping your grades up” “are you in a relationship? what’s his name?” “what do you plan to do for a living?”

**Panther:** 1) school is shit, thanks karen

2) yes, and she’s an angel and i would very much prefer to be talking to her right now

3) i want to be an actor and continue my model work, but that’s not a real career apparently 🙄

**Skull:** tell them u do crimes

**Oracle:** be gay do crime

**Skull:** it aint wrong

**Panther:** hi aunt who i haven’t seen since i was 4, remember hearing about the phantom thieves? yeah, i’m one of them! :)

**Panther:** incredible conversation starter

**Oracle:** tell them youre a drug dealer and you run an opium den

**Panther:** are opium dens even still a thing?

**Oracle:** uh

**Oracle:** kinda

**Oracle:** ok i had to actually research this but basically if im understanding correctly

**Oracle:** there was a movement to remove opium dens and at one point a law was even put in place banning chinese immigrants in 1880 cause they were being used as scapegoats for it all

**Oracle:** because opium dens started as a thing in china

**Oracle:** one emperor claimed he gathered lots of the supplies and dumped it in the ocean to make a statement

**Oracle:** but overall its kinda blurry and hard to find information on

**Oracle:** they did become less and less common and more secretive but its hard to say if they completely shut down or not

**Oracle:** highly doubt they were entirely cleaned of or anything but

**Oracle:** at the very least people arent shooting up in the middle of the streets :p

**Panther:** that’s… a lot.

**Skull:** holy shit

**Oracle:** id have to really dig more into it and do research to figure it out

**Oracle:** and honestly i dont care enough to do so

**Oracle:** but im gonna assume that with the growth and advancement in drugs and shit that people learned to get more subtle about it and thats why they kinda died down

**Oracle:** on top of all the legal shit

**Oracle:** if youre interested you can do your own research but thats what im gathering

**Oracle:** although opioids and opium dens were part of the main reason for americas first drug war :0

**Panther:** first??

**Oracle:** look idk thats just what the article i found addressed it as

**Oracle:** the united states war on drugs

**Oracle:** first drug war

**Oracle:** i dont know look it up yourself >:\

**Oracle:** kinda looks a bit like prohibition tbh but not really

**Oracle:** uhhh 1870s 1880s the first anti drug laws were passed banning opium 

**Oracle:** this was directed at chinese immigrants 

**Oracle:** early 1900s anti cocaine laws

**Oracle:** directed at african americans in the south

**Oracle:** 1910-1920 anti marijuana laws directed and mexican migrants and mexican americans

**Oracle:** june 1971 richard nixon declared a war on drugs

**Oracle:** this goes into a lot of political stuff which i really dont care enough about to look into

**Oracle:** although in the 1960s drugs became 

**Oracle:** and i quote

**Oracle:** “a symbol of rebellious youth”

**Oracle:** and then it just gets complicated

**Oracle:** and thats the beginning and brief run down of the american drug war

**Oracle:** tldr; america is fucked and drugs are a hot topic

**Skull:** i didnt follow any of that

**Panther:** i’m… confused

**Oracle:** i expected no less (☞ ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀ )☞

* * *

_ June 25th, 2018 _

_ 12:00 am _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Oracle:** [ gm-sewer-babies.gif ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/6d9d11212c4d3dc7e8071853acc3b45f/tenor.gif?itemid=11950625)

**Oracle:** good morning sewer babies uwu

**Fox:** Did you purposely wait until midnight to send that?

**Oracle:** mayhaps ;3c

* * *

_ June 28th, 2018 _

_ 9:23 pm _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

**Oracle:** count down to days until akira is in tokyo: 7

**Joker:** _ July 5th baybe. _

**Joker:** _ Officially one week. _

**Joker:** Right after… exam season…

**Oracle:** mcfucc

**Skull:** y did u have to bring up exams now i cant

**Panther:** ryuji, want to study together? you can bring mishima

**Skull:** eff it y not. i wont study otherwise

**Panther:** tomorrow after classes? 

**Skull:** sure

**Joker:** Exams start this week for me haaaa kill me

**Panther:** same…

**Joker:** Gonna suffer together, then. Hey Futaba, ready for your first high school exams?

**Oracle:** i got this 👉😎👉

**Oracle:** might have anxiety but that doesnt mean im not 👉😎👉 one of the smartest in the class 

😎

**Joker:** Send the sunglasses emoji one more time, why don’t you.

**Oracle:** 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎

**Joker:** Haha perish.

_ ~ _ **_Joker_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Oracle_ ** _ from the chat~ _

_ ~ _ **_Queen_ ** _ has added  _ **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _ to the chat~ _

_ ~ _ **_Queen_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Oracle_ ** _ ~ _

**Queen:** You can’t just remove Futaba, Akira.

**Oracle:** :P

**Oracle:** at least makoto loves me >:(

**Joker:** Suck my dick.

**Oracle:** no thanks thats inaris job

**Skull:** shfkdjkjdsfhkjdshf

**Panther:** oh my god

**Joker:** I

**Oracle:** you

**Joker:** Perish.

_ ~ _ **_Joker_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Oracle_ ** _ from the chat~ _

_ ~ _ **_Queen_ ** _ has added  _ **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _ to the chat~ _

_ ~ _ **_Queen_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Futaba Sakura_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Oracle_ ** _ ~ _

**Queen:** Akira.

**Joker:** Makoto.

**Queen:** We talked about this.

**Joker:** She deserved it that time.

**Oracle:** mooooom akiras bullying me >:(

**Joker:** _ Gremlin. _

**Oracle:** uwo

* * *

_ June 30th, 2018 _

_ 4:11 am _

**Sweet Potato Sluts**

_ ~ _ **_Joker_ ** _ has changed the name of the chat to  _ **_Days Until Akira is in Tokyo: 5_ ** _ ~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Hey guess who's not dead and guess what has Not been abandoned 👉😎👉  
> Genuinely, so sorry for the insane time gap between chapters 2 and 3. I'd explain but there's nothing there to explain. I started school, and I've been busy and at a lack of motivation. I promised everyone that I would not be giving up on this series, and I'm not about to let two years of writing go down the drain cause of some writer's block.   
> Also huge shout out to the discord server for helping me out with the opium den part. That took a lot of research and even then, I struggled. Before someone goes bitching saying "oh you got this wrong" and makes it a huge thing, you can even look it up yourself uwu I did research and threw together what I could find :)  
> ~JN
> 
> find me here!  
> tumblr: jnoah818.tumblr.com  
> jng-drabbles.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @jnoah818
> 
> pfff the fact that I wrote a thing with the minecraft revenge song meme really shows how long ago I started this chapter. I was originally going to take that out but the discord server voted to keep it


	4. Author's Note

I figured I'd post this update as to explain what's going on.

Well. Hi, guys. Been a while. Last time I updated this fic was Christmas, and I think chapter 2 came out over a year ago. I suppose I should provide a bit of an explanation.

I want to start out by saying, no, I am not dropping this or giving up on this fic in anyway, shape, or form. Right now it's just something on the back burner.

When I started my original dp5gcs I was at the peak of my persona 5 obsession with no one to talk to about it. I guess, in retrospect, I was actually pretty lonely. It had just been a dumb project to focus my attention and hyperfixation on, I never really expected it to go anywhere. Sure enough, I met my best friend irl through this game, though that's another story. Eventually I told them that I was writing a fic and they began actively reading it. I think at this point I was sixteen, and outside of this friend, I really didn't have much in the way of a social life. Hence, the weekly updates. I spent all summer working on it and just writing, as once again, I didn't have anything else to do. Outside of the one friend, I had next to no one. Senior year of high school came and updates got less frequent. Sometime last spring, one of my other friends got me into one of my current hyperfixations, and eventually that took the place of persona. Still, this series means everything to me for reasons I couldn't even begin to explain.

So. Fast forward to sometime in October when I met my... now ex and most regrettable boyfriend. We met through persona, and genuinely he made me feel so good about this hyperfixation. We quickly became friends through it, played the game together, he even let me talk at him about the game for an extensive period of time. Genuinely, just having someone like that there for me made me so happy. We started dating in November, and broke up at the beginning of February. I would rather not go into details but what he did to me hurt me in a way I haven't been hurt in a very long time. I was at my lowest point, yet again. 

Persona 5 is a game that I unfortunately tied to someone who only hurt me, and since then, as much as I do want to sit down and play it more, I don't know if I have the strength yet to do so. I won't let one person ruin something for me that has been the highlight of some of the best moments and most important people in my life, but it has definitely taken a hit to it.

I'm aware that p5r has just been released, but I don't have the game or the console to play it on yet, so no, I won't be writing any p5r related content until I have actually played it myself. 

On top of all of this I've been going through some god awful writer's block and lack of motivation. Writing the chapter to get out for Christmas, to be blunt, wasn't... fun anymore. I had to force myself to write it and it felt like a chore. I haven't been able to work on any of my personal writing projects either, and it's just _not fun_ anymore. My own mental health and everything going on in my life has just been taking away from the thing that was once my only real outlet. 

I apologize for disappointing, or angering anyone with this. At this point in time, I have a lot of my own issues going on that have essentially sucked all the motivation to continue out of me, so until further notice, this fic will remain on hiatus. No, I am not giving up on it, I just need to focus more on myself for the time being. It's been a rough few months for me and I apologize for that. Someday I hope to finish this fic, and I hope to find the spark I once had for my writing once more. It's been something I've been working towards since I was young, and I hope to keep working towards.

Until next time, whenever that happens to be.

~JNG

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back boys. I promised a 12 chapter sequel, didn't I?  
> Sorry it took so long to get out. I figured I'd take a break for a little bit, but real life and my other writing has been getting in the way.Ya boy is officially a high school graduate as of last month, and college prep has been taking up all of my time. Still, it's good to get back into the swing of things. Been working on some other fics in the meantime if you want to check any of those out  
> If you haven't already, please read the tags. One thing to be noted is this fic plans to deal with some much more heavier topics than the original did. It's not just shitposts anymore, as you can probably tell from this chapter alone. Please, I beg you, read the tags.  
> ~JN
> 
> Find me here!  
> tumblr: jnoah818.tumblr.com  
> jng-drabbles.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @jnoah818
> 
> join the discord server: https://discord.gg/MpK5cDY


End file.
